Your Turn
by ObsidianWing
Summary: Matt had known Mello since he was in kindergarten, and the two had been the best of friends up until Mello moved away. Now as a teenager, he comes face to face with his friend from the past... and, perhaps, it may lead to something more than friendship. (Rated M just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Meh, I got the idea in a dream I had. **_

_**You know, the kind of dream where you live a different life for like eight years and you're like "I'm so totally changed by this!" then you wake up from it all and you're like, "...waffles or pancakes for breakfast?"**_

**_So yeah, that's my story. XD_**

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a penguin!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I giggled as Mello tackled me to the ground and tried to make a grab for the ball. Of course, he was fighting dirty by holding me down, but I wouldn't let him win this time. He wasn't as strong as he thought he was, but he was a lot stronger than me.

Then again, two seven year old boys weren't too strong to really begin with, but that never stopped Mello. He was always going to be a fighter…

…even when I wasn't around.

Mello and I had been best friends since… well… ever! We'd met in kindergarten and we'd been together ever since. Always at his place or mine since we lived right next door to each other. Our parents knew each other already, as well as our brothers and my sisters. We were all like one big family in a sense, and we always looked out for each other. Especially during the times of the bullying.

My blonde compadre always stood up for me around the bullies, usually winding up in the same fate due to his rather effeminate looks. He never liked being called a girl though and fought with anyone who told him he looked like one. I quickly learned to keep those opinions to myself. But it wasn't like his looks didn't suit him. Long blonde hair, beautiful bright blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the room. He was truly a specimen to behold.

…

It was too bad that I'd never see him again.

Mello's father, a stern yet loving man, was transferring his family to up north where he could keep a closer eye on his company. Unfortunately, this meant Mello and I would be too far apart to see each other anymore. We'd be reduced to letters and emails from now on…

…and the thought almost killed me.

My mother told me our friendship wouldn't change during this, but I knew differently. I wasn't stupid. We'd forget about each other and soon we wouldn't be friends anymore. He'd find new friends and I'd have to do the same, ending in nothing but the two of us never speaking to each other anymore.

But I hoped I was wrong about that.

…I truly hoped…

The blonde's mother called for him and our day was done. He'd leave soon and we'd never speak again.

He got off of me and pulled me up from the ground. He then hugged me tightly, a subtle shake in his touch.

"I'll write to you every moment that I can, Matt." He promised. "I won't forget about you."

That was a lie, but I doubt he knew that it was. We' forget about each other... but it would take a while.

I gave another squeeze to my hug. "I'll make sure to email you any time that I can. You know my writing is still scratchy. Not like your writing."

He chuckled. "It'll get better. You just have to practice."

"How can I when you'll be gone? You're my human dictionary!"

He giggled once more before letting me go and running to his mother's side, hopping into the car.

He then turned to me. "I'll call you the moment we get there! I promise!"

"I'll be waiting for that call!" I answered him.

My brother Jay called to Mello's brother Chase. "I'd better see you at the university after high school!"

"Only if you bring your sisters!" Chase called back, making Sera and Caitlyn blush.

Our mothers hugged each other goodbye, and our dads gave friendly pats on the back – I guess they thought hugs weren't manly enough for them or something – and before long, they were off. My best friend would be gone forever now.

Before they were too far away, however, I saw Mello lean out of the car window and throw something to me. It landed in the grass and I ran to grab it.

Once I picked it up, I heard Mello say, "You're turn!"

I smiled as I looked down at the small chain he'd thrown to me. It had two small 'M's on it that signified our names.

I remembered this well. We'd both won it at the fair in a ring toss game. The guy thought Mello was a girl so he gave him the chain. After Mello nearly started a fight with the man, I dragged him away and brought him to a cheap little store where we got small pendant-like M's for the chain. I then told him that whenever he was sad, and I wasn't around to help him, to look at the pendants and know that I'm always there by his side, no matter what.

There were many times where we passed this back and forth to make each other feel better, always saying 'you're turn' before passing it on…

…I suppose now it was my turn.

I held it close to my heart and slowly walked back to my mother, cuddling into her arms.

"It'll be alright, Mail. You'll see."

"Yeah baby-bro." Jay tried to cheer me up. "Mello will write to you."

And he was right… but so was I.

For about a year we wrote to each other non-stop. Then… poof. The letters soon stopped. I stopped writing, and he stopped writing. And soon I forgot all about the blonde boy in the house next door who used to be my best friend. I forgot all the fun times, all the laughs and hugs we had.

Soon… there were no memories left of Mihael Keehl.

Not for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, if you haven't already figured it out, this story is going to be mostly Matt's point of view until Mello makes more of an appearance. But I'll be sure to let you know when it will be the blonde's turn in the story.**_

_**Also, yes I know the chapters are a bit short at the moment, but that will change soon I promise!**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a turkey!_**

* * *

I closed my locker door and practically trudged to my next class. Most of the time I just played video games during the lessons because I'd already read ahead in the class and did the assignments, but I'd forgotten my Gameboy today and had to suffer with the teacher's lesson.

I wasn't exactly a favoured student, but I was one of the smart kids. And being one of the smart kids meant that I was an immediate target for bullies.

Not that I couldn't handle them… I just chose not to.

I was seventeen now and I wasn't too scared of bullies. If anything they just really annoyed me. I mean, who cares if you're some big soccer star? My Pokemon were all level one hundred, five IVs each, and trained to completely annihilate any trainer that crossed my path. Plus the fact that I owned the Guinness world record for fastest completed time on several games, I'd won more than enough medals in science fairs, and I completely owned nearly every high score in video games. The only ones I didn't own were the ones I had yet to play.

So… dumb ass soccer star? Or genius gamer?

…

I think my life was pretty squared away.

Right as I turned the corner to head to my next class, I felt a trashcan being slammed onto my head and more than a few laughs echo through the halls. This didn't quite faze me though since this happened almost every time our jocks won some kind of sporting event. I guess it was just m turn to be the nerd to pick on.

Nerd? Well… maybe dork. I was smart, but not scary smart.

I was more 'clever' and 'handsomely witty' than smart.

I merely sighed to myself and pushed the trashcan off of me, having more than a few wrappers stick to my hair, to look at the jock.

Derek was his name. Soccer star and ladies' man, with his short but wavy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Every girl wanted him, but he just wanted to play the field… so to speak. Almost everyone I knew wanted to be like him, or even be close to him. But me?

Well… I was the nerd.

Once I began peeling off the wrappers, he started laughing at me. "Hey man, that's a nice look for a faggot like you! I'd say keep it on!"

When others started to laugh, I didn't let it bother me.

In fact…

"Oh, so now you find me attractive? I should keep it on then if you really want me to. But if you want me so badly, then all you have to do is ask."

He was stopped in his tracks when I said this, almost everyone snickering at my witty comeback.

I was known to be pretty sharp when it came to the bullies, and I could more than hold my ground against people like him. Stupid and uninspired... just like everyone else.

Derek growled at me. "Listen, fag, I ain't into you or any other dude for that matter!"

I picked off the last of the wrappers and grinned. "Couldn't have fooled me with that crisp, well-cut blonde hair. Didn't you use to have frosted tips?"

More snickers, and this made him angrier. "That was one time! And it was for my girlfriend! She's was in beauty school!"

"And believe me, you were the belle of the ball! I would've liked to have seen more cleavage though. The boobs make the man."

He angrily walked away after having a few people bust a gut laughing at my comebacks. He'd be back though, and he'd want to settle this once and for all.

Too bad for him I only had one more class for the day before I went home.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see a small ball of white looking at me with a sly smile.

"You know he could've kicked your butt, right?" He said as he brushed off a few crumbs from the trashcan.

I scoffed. "Yeah, but I'm not into confrontation. I like to use my head rather than my fists."

"That, _and_ you don't want to break your thumbs so you can keep playing video games."

I grinned at the albino. "You know mw so well, Near."

For the past two years Near and I had been friends. He was young, but a genius in his own right. His parents wanted him out and about more after he graduated from university at twelve, so they put him in high school. The only thing was… not a lot of people respected a tiny genius. The poor kid was picked on way more than I was throughout school, and more times than not I found him with a few bruises and marks. He wouldn't tell me who did what, but I had a pretty strong idea on who it was half the time.

But I guess there wasn't much we could do. The teachers would only make them apologize to us – and they wouldn't even mean it – or they'd tell us to take a stand. But if we did take a stand then we'd get in trouble for fighting on school grounds. The school system was flawed and we were the percentage that suffered the most. Hell, I even knew a kid that had to leave school because he was so traumatized with how much bullying he'd had to go through. But the worst one to date was the one that took his own life thanks to the stress. It had been a hard day for those who knew him…

Even me.

I didn't like the thought of death and leaving this earth. It was just… unnerving. And to think that someone from our school had suffered enough to actually go through with taking his own life…

…it makes me wish that I had done something sooner.

But there isn't much I could do but show the bullies that they didn't bug me. It helped a few people since more than enough of them asked me how I managed to just let go of the anger. The truth was, though, that I wasn't an angry kid. I just didn't have that emotion. I knew resentment and annoyance, but not anger.

It's just how I lived.

If I wasn't angry and I didn't react, then I was balanced and undisturbed. What was there to life if all I felt was anger towards people? Nothing. So I didn't let things like bullies and assholes bother me.

I took a breath before walking down the hallway again. "So what are we doing in science today?"

"Chemical reactions. So I guess we're gonna need partners." He answered.

I hummed at this. "You think Carla will want to be my partner today?"

"Like she was last time?" He sniped. "You know, when she was forced to be your partner?"

"Daryl is probably out sick again." I assured.

"Nope. He was in my gym class today, and making eyes at Carla. You're stuck with me."

I shrugged. "Well, you're one of the better choices. Once we have our work done I can doodle for the rest of class."

"More adventures of 'Doodle the Penguin'?"

"I was thinking more around his sidekick, 'Sketch the Dog'."

A small laugh was shared between us as we headed to class. The one good thing about having another genius around, was that we could share in some of the inside jokes and quips about our peers. And, let's face it, Near could be just as snarky as me some days.

Sometimes worse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Last chapter for the day!**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a turkey!_**

* * *

I didn't exactly start running home until I got the text from my mother. It had been months since I'd seen him last and I was stoked to see him again.

I burst through the door to my home, ditching my bag near the stairs and ran to the kitchen to find my brother Jason standing next to the screen door. Once he saw me coming, he immediately opened his arms and hugged me with all his might.

I'd missed Jay since I saw him last. He was always happy to see me, always welcomed me with a hug, and always spent time with me whenever he was in town. Thanks to University though, he hadn't been around much and was usually studying if we were in the area. But even if it was for an hour, or even a small moment with him, I was happy.

I was always happy around Jay.

Jason was the brother of all brothers. He was kind, soft hearted, and loved us to pieces. Yes, he was what you'd call a 'big dumb jock' at first glance, but he wasn't like the ones at my school. He played soccer, yes, but he never forgot about his family. He taught me to play soccer, and how to ride my bike, and he always went shopping with my sisters Sera and Caitlyn when they asked, even going as far as helping them pick out clothing. He used to be made fun of for this – it seemed the word 'faggot' ran into him a few times as well – but he merely brushed them off. He was a lot like me in the sense where he didn't care about what they said about him. If we needed him, we needed him. And he was always happy to be there for us.

Jason gave another squeeze to the hug before throwing me up onto his shoulder to sit there like old times. Since I was scraggly and… well… not very buff, it was easy for him to carry me around like a rag doll.

"So how's my favourite brother doing!?" He asked happily.

I beamed at him. "Just got the record high score in Ninja Gaiden last week! I've been known all over the place as 'the Kid who can Beat any Game at Any Time'! Plus my grades are through the roof!"

"Yet he refuses to leave high school and attend university." Our mother mentioned heatedly. "Honestly, you've been given more scholarship offerings than anyone in the history of our family, and you choose to stay in that god-forbidden school where all the other kids do is kick your ass! Why do you insist on being so stubborn!?"

"Aw, lighten up, Ma!" Jay defended a he set me down. "Mail's probably just coasting along so he can get the full experience. A little ass-whooping never hurt for ego. Imagine a top programmer as a son who can successfully wave his mountains of cash in those bullies faces! Imagine the priceless looks he'll get when all the girls fall to his feet screaming 'Take me now, Mail!'" He mimicked the girly voices. "And then he'll put you, dad, and grandpa all up in a big mansion where you can laugh at the lower class!"

Our mother merely sighed. "I'll take my humble home over a giant mansion, thank you. There's less of it to clean that way."

"I'd get you a maid, mama!" I reassured her.

She scoffed at this. "I'd rather be kept busy than sit around and be useless."

Our dad kissed her cheek lovingly. "What a perfect wife I have!"

"You mean, 'what a lucky man I am to have a woman who actually _wants_ to keep moving'. You know as well as I do that I'm a one in a million."

"Yes, darling." He said mechanically, knowing it was the best way to avoid a lecture. "But I only hope that our boys find the same type of woman for their life in the future."

I cleared my throat, awaiting the addendum.

My father chuckled. "Or man, depending on who hits your heart first."

I bowed jokingly. "Thank you!"

It was no secret in my family that I played for both teams. It had been difficult to explain it to them, but everything turned out alright.

I believe how I told them was, 'You know how some people like cake, and some people like donuts? Well… I like both.' And nothing more was said on the topic.

It was more than true though. I mean, cake was nice and all, and I'd totally like a piece if offered. But then you see a donut somewhere and you just have to have it! Too bad there wasn't a lot of… donuts at my school though.

There were a lot of pretty girls at school, but the guys were all the same. It was like watching reruns of the same show over and over again.

You had your dumb jocks, your moody teens, the Goths, the nerds, the dorks, the comic book geeks, the band kids, and lastly the out-casted kids with no real group to belong to. The outcasts, however, were just me and Near. Two people without a group and no real belonging.

But we were definitely more interesting than the other groups. Our conversations changed, our looks changed, and our way of thinking changed. With the others, nothing changed. And it was boring watching something that never changed, so I never felt anything towards the guys at my school. Since females always seemed to be changing with each year, however, I easily gravitated to them with ease.

My dad gave me a pat on the back. "Whoever you choose is alright in my books, but I hope you realize I'll always be keeping a close watch on you. I don't want you to get hurt."

I shrugged. "Meh, I get shot down constantly at school. I'm semi-immune to the hurt now. It would take a lot for me to get crushed at this point."

My dad hugged me closely then. "I know, but I still ned you to know that you can trust me if ever you need someone to speak to."

I couldn't help but seize the opportunity.

"Then, daddy? Where do babies come from?" I spoke in an innocent voice.

I was immediately pushed away, but the man still smiled warmly. "Must everything be a joke to you?"

"It makes the tension in the room mellow out a bit." I explained proudly.

My brother jumped at this. "Oh! That's right! I forgot to tell you guys! You remember Chase Keehl right? The guy I share a room with in University?"

"The guy who hit on both me and Caitlyn last time we visited you?" Sera asked coldly. "Yeah, we remember him."

Chase Keehl? That name did sound familiar. But I hadn't seen him yet. Anytime I visited Jay it was with my parents, and his roommate was always in class. But that name… it sounded so familiar it was unnerving.

I shook my head. "I don't remember him? The name _sounds _familiar but-"

Jay lightly tapped my arm. "Come on, Mail! You remember him don't you!? Chase Keehl, older brother of that little blonde kid you used to be friends with! Michael… Mikey… something like that. His nickname was Mello though."

I jolted at the name slightly. "Mello? Wait… Mihael? Mihael Keehl?"

"That's the name! Anyway, since we graduated and everything, and now that our room has been cleaned out, Chase and his little brother are moving back into the old homestead next door with their parents!"

"You're kidding!" My mother said excitedly. "We haven't seen them in years! This will be so amazing!"

"Indeed!" My father added, then looked at me. "The last time we heard from them was from one of Mello's letters he sent to you. It'll be like old times again!"

I blinked a bit at the fuzzy memories. Old times? When was this? I could barely remember anyone from back then. Not since I started school after…

…after Mello left.

The memories came flooding back again and I felt a strange sensation in my chest. Like someone was sitting on me and I couldn't breathe properly. It was… incredible though. This feeling. It could only be excitement, I suppose, but it had been forever since I'd seen Mello last. And we'd been such good friends at the time! He'd defended me, I'd wiped his tears, and we played together, and… and so much more. Hell, we'd been inseparable until he had to move away! And we were always there for each other, and always had each other's backs! And then the chain…

…the chain…

…THE CHAIN!

I ran off from the gathering of my family to hurry up the stairs and into my room to search through my closet. I know I hadn't gotten rid of it, so it had to be there somewhere!

And, like I'd predicted, I found it in an old box where I kept my most cherished possessions. The chain with the two 'M's was there, buried underneath my first Gameboy, the first game I'd ever played to completion, a few old photos of me and my brother, and a stuffed animal I'd used to help me go to sleep at night when I was young.

I pulled the chain out to dust it off a bit, and found beneath it an old line of photos from a photo booth I'd taken with a familiar blonde as a child.

I couldn't believe how dorky I looked making faces with this even dorkier blonde at my side. Had I honestly thought my hair looked good cut like that? And those goggles! Jesus were they huge on me! I'd grown into them over time – having no real choice since my eyes were bad in sunlight – but I couldn't believe that I ever thought those looked good on me! Did they even look good now?!

A quick glance into the mirror and I agreed that they looked better now than they did back then. But it was no surprise that I was being picked on. I'd done it to myself quite honestly!

I looked at the blonde in the photo and felt that strange feeling in my chest again. Only this time, it was partial worry. Had Mello changed since then? I knew that I liked change, but not as drastic as it might be when I saw him next. And even more… would he still like me? Would he still consider me his friend after so many years? The guy had to be seventeen or eighteen now, and he had definitely forgotten about me since last we wrote to each other. I remember the last letter he wrote to me was about his parents moving him into a new program for school and then… poof. Nothing.

It was like he'd disappeared from my life…

…and me from his.

But… would he remember me when we met again? Would he remember all the same things that I had? The good times, the photos… the friendship we shared?

Or would he not even care?

I just didn't know.

I heard a knock at my door and turned to see Jason looking at me thoughtfully. I guess I'd been staring at this photo for far too long to be considered a normal amount of time.

But how else was I supposed to act after remembering all these things that I'd forgotten over the years? Excited? Well… maybe I was. But I was mostly scared.

Jay entered my room and sat beside me on the floor. "I know it's been a while since you saw him last. But I promise that things will be alright. I met Mello before grad and he remembered me in an instant. He even asked about you."

"Really?" I asked, a bit too excitedly.

Jay just chuckled at that. "Yeah, and I told him all I could about you. He's pretty impressed with the world records you hold, but he has a few of his own you know."

"Really… like what?" I asked nervously.

Jay ruffled my hair. "You can ask him yourself on Monday next week. His family's moving back in that day, and I think he'll be in school with you after everything's been unpacked from the trucks. I… may have said something about your drama class, and he's keen on getting into the same class so he can see you again."

My heart raced at this. Mello wanted to actually see me? ME!? Did that mean he _hadn't_ forgotten about me? Or that he'd just remembered me as well and was anxious to see me again? All these questions… it was just… bah! I needed to know!

"They'll be here pretty early though, so you might miss an opportunity to speak with him before you go to school. I'd say just let them unwind and relax and then go to see him if he isn't in school."

"But what does he look like?!" I asked him in a rush. "I haven't seen him since we were seven, remember!"

He hummed. "Believe me, you'll know who he is when you see him. Good friend like you two don't forget each other easily."

With that, he stood up from the floor and walked out. I swear I could see a smirk on that face of his though.

This just left me with even more questions and I was reduced to a confused mess on the floor about what to do when I supposedly saw this old friend of mine. Would I recognize him that easily?

Even more… would he recognize me?

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Would he even recognize me?

My thoughts whirled in my head about this old friend that I'd had a long time ago. A friend I hadn't even remembered until meeting up with Jason at his and my brother's grad ceremony. We'd been close to the school and it had been easy for us to attend, but Jason didn't want to put his family in a spot like that and told them not to attend. He said something about them making it up to him when he opened up his own shop and them being there on that day.

But Jason… I'd only remembered him _because _of Matt. The red head talked about his brother so often it was like I'd known him for years. Even the last letters he sent to me were about his brother, however scratchy they might have been.

But I remembered Matt all too well. Those bright green eyes like freshly cut grass, his smile that could light up anyone's day, and those big goofy goggles that made him look almost alien to the world. It was hard to forget a friend like Matt.

Especially after all he'd done for me.

I stared at the photo booth strip in my hand and smiled. I'd found it while packing up my room and I hadn't let go of it since. I couldn't believe how stupid my hair looked back then, but I suppose I was only seven years old at the time. My hair was much cleaner and better cut nowadays. Back then my mother was the one to cut my hair before bringing me to her hair dresser. Maybe it didn't look manly for a boy to be getting his hair cut at a salon, but dammit if the ladies didn't know what they were doing! And, let's face it, my hair had to be cut by a professional who could deal with long hair. And I sorely stopped caring what people thought about me anymore aside from the girl thing.

I was thin, I was clean and well cut, and I always worked to keep my body in top physical condition. The only thing I cheated on was with my chocolate. Yes, all this made me look like a female…

…but there were upsides to this.

Like, for instance, getting gullible and horny boys to buy me all the chocolate I needed for the week solely on the thought that I might give them what they desire. It never happened… most times… but that didn't stop them from continuing to try.

I was smarter than the lot of them anyway, so they didn't hold much interest to me. I'd already graduated from University in the literary division, and all my extra-curricular activities were mainly for physical fitness. So, my days in school were very limited.

I made the decision when my parents said we were going back to our old home that I would attend high school with Matt so I could spend more time with him. It would be eleventh grade to twelfth grade anyway, so I could handle the pressure. This was nothing compared to University anyway. Just another time waster if you asked me.

"Mihael," my father brought me out of my reverie at his knock to my door, "I was wondering… are you so sure you want to attend high school? You can back out if you want to, and I wouldn't blame you if you did. Lord knows Mail was having a tough time… or so Jason explained."

Indeed. And that only angered me at the thought of people picking on Matt for no good reason…

…and depressed because I'd left him to that fate.

I hummed, giving a small smirk as I packed away the photo sheet in my bag. "And miss out on all the pretty boys I can use to my advantage? No way."

I sat down on my bag and zipped the lid closed, hearing my dad chuckle slightly. "I wish you'd stop doing that. Using males like that is just as bad as using females. They have feelings, thoughts, and emotions like everyone else."

"And they should know that if you cross me, I have ways of making them suffer!" I said cheerfully. "Most of the time, having them do my bidding since I am so… tantalizing."

He scoffed. "You _are_ like your mother."

I merely smiled as I finished zipping up my bag.

It was no secret to my family that I play for the other team. And why wouldn't I? Females were… well… weak and held no real secrets to me. They were cold hearted, easily entertained, and could turn on you in an instant if angered enough. Not to mention most of them were weak and had no control. I didn't need weak. I needed strong.

I loved the thought of being held by a man, of being close to them and smelling a good cologne encompass them. More times than not during my years at university I'd seek companionship with the older guys since they were stronger and more likely to give me what I wanted.

My parents were well aware I liked men… but not about the other stuff. But that was a topic I kept to only myself. For a very good reason.

Besides… I'm too sure of the thoughts they'd have of me were they to find out.

…and I didn't need that in my life.

My father sighed. "Well then, if you're finally packed, let's get on the road. We'll talk more on the way about this high school you're so keen on going to."

I hummed happily. "Nothing to discuss. I'm going, and that's final."

He sighed yet again. "Yup, you're _exactly_ like your mother."

That thought was not exactly a bad one. After all, my mother ended up with a caring and respectful business man who loved his family to pieces. With my luck and looks, I'd probably end up with the same.

If my father wasn't so over-protective.

Ever since I told him I liked guys over girls he's treated me like I was his only child and unworthy of half the guys I dated. The other half were sons of the people he worked with that I found boring or offensive.

But I'm sure I could find a guy we both agreed with. Someone who wasn't a jerk, didn't treat me with disrespect, was thoughtful of me, and all around kind. It may take some time… but I'd find that special guy for me. One that my father even liked.

But for now, all I worried about was meeting with Matt again. I still had no idea what he looked like, thanks to Jason for not telling me, but I'm too sure he'd be recognizable when I saw him next.

Which, hopefully, would be on Monday.

…hopefully…


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I wasn't getting any sleep so I wrote out a chapter!**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a puppy!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

My drama class could not have come sooner and I was feeling the anxiety now more than ever. I was afraid that Mello would look at me and not even recognize me at all. I was scared he'd laugh at me and find a new group to hang around, or that he'd not even see me and walk right past me like a shadow. I was scared he'd ask me why I stopped writing to him, or worse ask me why I wrote to him at all even after he stopped writing to me. But what I feared, even more than all of that combined, was that after today… I'd never see him again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped almost instantly. I half expected to see a seven year old Mello right beside me and asking about me, but it was just Near bringing me out of my reverie.

He asked me why I was so jumpy, and I told him about Mello and how I'd be seeing him again for the first time in years in either today's class or later after school. He seemed quite interested in this, but I couldn't answer any further questions due to my fear.

I heard a few jock-heads mocking us for sitting so close to each other, calling us fags yet again, but I ignored them. The only thing that was truly on my mind was Mello… and how different he'd be when he walked through that door.

I blinked the tiredness from my eyes and stretched a bit. My drama class wasn't that early in the morning, but I hadn't slept a wink last night knowing I'd be seeing my oldest friend in my life… if he'd even let me call him that anymore. And it didn't help that Mello had asked about me beforehand, so it was safe to say that Jason told him more than he let on. I doubt Mello knew less than just the fun trivia facts around my records, and I feared greatly for what he'd bring up during our meeting.

Especially since I had no dirt on him.

The class started and my anxiety rose once more. I expected for him to enter through the door at any given moment now.

Sadly, though, no one but those in my class beforehand were there. The drama kids, the jocks with no talent, the ditsy cheerleaders, and us two. I was greatly saddened by this the entire half of the class, thinking about how I'd have to face him after school…

…then came the knock…

…And slowly the door opened to the class…

…

…and I think my jaw nearly dropped.

A tall, leggy, curvy blonde walked into the class, clad in tight black jeans, leather boots, and a semi-tight white t-shirt with a thin leather coat. His hair was tied up and behind him, his face unmarked, skin glowing wherever it showed – which was a few places – and his blue eyes sparkled in the dimly lit theatre where our class was being held. And when he walked, it was with a confidence unseen by anyone else at this school. He didn't clump around like a doofus, or shuffle in place like a penguin holding an egg. He glided across the floor with gentle clicks in-between his steps like a gentle breeze.

All eyes were on this magnificent piece of artwork as he practically owned the ground he walked upon and made his way to the teacher before us. Even she was stunned to see this paragon of perfection in her classroom. And maybe that was going overboard a bit, but it was the truth. Teenagers should not have the capability to walk with such grace and dignity, not until much later or not at all. He'd trained himself to walk this way, to own the rooms he managed to silence with a single step. And he did so without batting an eye.

And it didn't help that he had such a perfect complexion and stature to boot. Not to mention his hair was clean and free of knots, his spine straight and poised, and his eyes were steely but shining. He recognized his task and yet he still had the power to make them shine so brightly. I wondered briefly whether or not that he had more emotion than this grey and unimpressive look.

But it was fleeting as we all awaited to hear him speak.

Once he stopped in front of the teacher, he dug into his pack that I hadn't noticed was on his person, then handed her a note.

"My name is Mihael Keehl," came his clean yet practiced voice. "But I'd prefer to be called Mello. I'll be joining in your class this semester."

I could literally feel my heart stop at this.

I expected Mello to be different… but not like this.

When we were kids… we were hardly clean and well cut. _I_ sure as hell wasn't at this point either. But Mello - - Mello had become…

God, what was the word for it? I had no idea!

The teacher immediately was brought out of her thoughts and smiled at the blonde. "Well then, Mello, I'm… glad to have you here as a student!"

She then gestured to the class and asked us to welcome him warmly.

More than a few males in my class were struck with awe at this guy – a male who could outmatch any female if he so chose to – and when asked to welcome him, they all turned to mush when they spoke. The more cocky ones threw him a few flirtatious grins and wiggled brows. Me? I was too stunned to speak. Maybe because I feared that he'd see me and suddenly wonder why we were ever friends in the first place.

Unlike Mello, I grew up in a school where you were separated into what you were. I was an outcast, not really belonging to anyone in particular. But Mello? With the way he looked? I'm too sure he'd be in the hands of the popular kids in no time. The 'it' crowd and the 'haves' would want him just so they could look at him.

I wouldn't get my chance to speak with him anytime soon.

The teacher, Miss Carol, then asked Mello the following,

"Dear, in this class we speak about the many types of plays and dramas throughout our history. And we encourage newcomers to prove their knowledge on the subject as best as they can-"

"Say no more." He interrupted as he set his bag down before shooting her a small grin. "May I?"

She let him have the stage, and he began.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.

"Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

"Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

"Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!"

He took a brief pause to look out to the audience before walking over, ever so smoothly, to Miss Carol's desk, and plucked the single rose she had in her vase.

He smiled at the rose before silently striding back to his place on the stage. "What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose

"By any other word would smell as sweet.

"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,

"Retain that dear perfection which he owes

"Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

"And for that name, which is no part of thee…"

And, in that brief moment where he looked over to both Near and I, I could see the recognition in his eyes. That moment of contact when his eyes met mine, and we both remembered the memories we once had together as kids, however long ago it may have seemed.

He smiled at me. "Take all myself."

With his scene finished the audience was in uproar at his performance, but it looked as though he barely noticed them cheering. His eyes were fixed on me, and mine on him.

Mello… my best friend… was still there. No matter how much he changed in the years, he was still there.

The moment he gathered himself together and realized he'd finished his scene, he grabbed his stuff off the floor, returning the rose, and took a bow. More than a fair share of guys cheered for him, but I wasn't too sure that he noticed.

Because, once he was done with his appraisal, he ran over to where I was sitting and – without thinking – we both hugged each other happily. I didn't even care about the few glances and angry looks a few students gave us. I was just glad to have Mello back into my life.

That feeling in my chest came back once more, but I chose to ignore it. I was happy… that's all that mattered.

I felt Mello tighten his arms around my neck. "I'm so happy to see you again, Matt!"

I squeezed back. "Same here, Mels. It's been way too long!"

I heard a few whispers of 'They know each other!' and one or two 'How?!' in between, but I chose to ignore this. What did they matter anyway? All that mattered was I was with Mello, and he was with me.

Friends once again.

He let me go to look at me with a questioning eye. "You'll never ditch the goggles will you?"

"Only when you give up chocolate." I quipped back knowingly.

But I'd never tell him how he gave away his addiction by simply breathing on me. But chocolate breath on him… was not all that bad. It was something I would be able to live with around him as a friend.

The class began once again, Mello taking his seat beside me and Near, and the day continued on for me. And for once, I wanted the school day to last forever!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Probably the only chapter for today since I have to work on a few things, but I'll be back tomorrow. :)**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a puppy!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"So you've already finished University? How?"

The blonde merely shrugged. "I was offered a scholarship after I turned ten and I finished my years there when I was fifteen. The only reason I went back to high school was so I could see you again. That, and I wanted to show off my brilliance."

I scoffed. "And modesty."

An elbow to my side was his response.

It was now lunch time during school hours and I had been telling Mello about my years here, leaving out the bullies and constant pain I had to go through. Lord knows I didn't need the blonde worrying about me like he did when we were kids.

Just like before he'd moved we'd become inseparable. Even with all the looks it brought onto us – mainly him – he stuck by me throughout the day, not even caring to pay attention to the others around him. He especially ignored the gossiping females that were whispering about him the moment he walked through the doors. But really, could I blame them?

Mello, unlike me, had done everything in his power to keep himself looking clean and presentable. He'd told me about his martial arts training, the gyms he went to on a regular basis, and always eating as healthy as he could aside from his usual chocolate bars. I almost envied him a bit because of his choices.

But, then again, I liked being lazy and playing video games all the time.

We'd started talking about why Mello had moved back – something about his dad moving them back for some peace and quiet – when someone decided to ruin our moment.

A very needy jock who went by the name Derek.

He sat across from Mello at our table with a sly grin on his face. "You're the new kid, right?"

Mello cocked an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed by his rudeness to interrupt us. "Yeah?"

Derek's grin widened before he caught sight of me and gave me a rather nasty glare.

I really didn't feel like starting anything today so I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my tray of half eaten food. "I'm gonna go grab some dessert. You want anything, Mel?"

He shook his head. "No, and you shouldn't have any either. I'm not sure I trust the food here as is. Just stay here so we can keep talking."

Another glance at Derek's glare and I'd already made up my mind.

"Uh… no, I have to go study anyway. I'll see you in class."

I didn't even give him a chance to speak as I quickly made my way out of the cafeteria. As much as I'd have loved to have stuck around with Mello and talk to him about everything we've been doing for the past ten years, I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a fist today. Mello could handle himself, but it was best that I just didn't confront anyone. It was easier on me and my physical being. Besides, I see the blonde in gym class anyway. He'd already made an effort to get into all of my classes so we could have optimal time together, and his grades were already through the roof as it was, so we didn't have to worry about being distracted in class or talking to each other.

I ran into Near while I headed to the library and he seemed to be able to read what was on my mind.

As he followed me, he asked questions about my relationship with the blonde.

I shrugged at most of them, repeating the phrase 'we're best friends' before heading onto another question. Once we were in the library though, he real questions started being asked.

"So, do you like him?" Came the sudden question as I sat down.

"Of course I do." I answered honestly. "Why wouldn't I? We've been friends since-"

"Matt," he interrupted as he sat across from me, "do you _like_ him?"

I blinked at the repeated question before finally understanding.

"What! No! I… NO! Mello and I are just friends! Why would you think-"

"Because of the way you were looking at him." He interrupted again, a smug grin on his face. "Then again, more than a few people were staring at him like he was a feast. I don't really see the attraction, but maybe it's because he's blonde."

"Well you're wrong about me looking at him that way." I said heatedly, feeling my chest give a thump of… whatever it was I was feeling. "I was just… surprised. I hadn't seen him in so long, and he looked… well…"

"Good?" Near smirked.

I growled under my breath and opened up my sketchbook, choosing to ignore the albino. He didn't understand what I was feeling anyway. The kid never felt anything towards anyone anyway. He was always going to be a loner.

It was at least a half hour more of silence from me before the bell rang and I had to head to gym class. Luck be with me Near had no gym this semester due to him having a doctor's notice. Apparently he was too fragile to handle the workload that was physical education, but I thought he was just getting out of having to play dodgeball.

I found Mello waiting for me by the locker room and I felt my mind go hazy at this.

I'd be changing in the same room as him? No, even worse, he'd be changing in the same room as the other guys!? I just knew there was going to be hell to pay for this either on my end or his.

Once we entered the changing rooms though, the blonde dragged me over to one of the empty stalls where we could change in peace.

Before doing that however…

I felt his fist connect to my arm and I flinched away from him, yelping at his boney knuckles.

"That's for leaving me with that brain-dead oaf!" He explained. "Honestly, it's hard to turn down morons enough, but that one wouldn't take a hint!"

I stared at him for a few seconds before numbly asking, "So… are you… you know… err…"

"Do I play for the other team? Yes." He answered before changing out of his shirt. "But I have my limits. I need someone with the brain capacity above a toaster to even consider them."

I didn't say a thing. I merely marveled at the blonde's skin and how much it glowed. Truly he'd taken the time to make sure every part of him was in top condition. From the way he walked, to the way he talked, and to way he looked. Inviting, cold yet so… warm. From his voice and hair, all the way down to his toes. He's made sure everything was… perfect.

I shook my head when my eyes began to wander lower than they should have and decided to just change and forget about this feeling I had in my chest.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I glanced over at Matt and tried not to gawk.

Despite him telling me that he was lazy and didn't work on his physical appearance, the guy had a few aspects about him that he hadn't bothered to look at.

The moment I'd seen him for the first time in over ten years, I knew exactly who he was. Soft red hair, eyes covered with orange goggles, and a smile that warmed any heart. But beneath all that was a well-cut, well managed young man with the body of a god!

I didn't always gawk at the male form, but Matt was a specimen all on his own. Soft skin, practically inviting me to touch, a nice V around his waist that dipped into an unknown area, and lastly was his nicely toned butt that I took great pleasure in ogling for a few moments. I could see why Jason didn't say much about him now, and I'm too sure his brother wanted me to determine for myself whether or not Matt was as handsome as believed.

And he was.

I briefly wondered to myself how he managed to look so good when all he did was sit on his ass and play video games. He had to have been lying to me or something, because anyone with his body shouldn't be that lazy.

After that thought escaped my mind, another thought rolled in.

Why had I ever left this paragon of perfection?

He caught me staring at him but I didn't bother to look away. I wasn't embarrassed about ogling him, and in truth it was a god sent to see someone worth my attention at this school. Everyone else were practically sheep the way they followed in a crowd.

But not my Matt.

_'MY Matt?' _ I thought to myself. _'Hmm… that thought isn't quite so terrible.'_

I smiled at my own mind and that prompted worry from the red head.

"Uh… something wrong?"

It was too tantalizing to ignore and I placed a hand on the gamer's chest, closing the distance between us with a hug. "It's nothing, Matt. Just admiring the view."

_'His skin really is soft to the touch!'_ I thought to myself before letting him go, grabbing my things, then leaving the stall.

I never would have thought that meeting my old friend would turn into something so heated in the end. Then again, he made it difficult for me with how inviting he was.

But I wouldn't jump to him quite yet. These things were fleeting after a while anyway, and it would only take one thing to turn me off from him.

But… even with that thought in mind… the feeling in my chest that I'd had since seeing him again hadn't fled. Even more, it was something completely new to what I was used to feeling. The men in my past were fun but fleeting. Matt… Matt had been there for a long time though.

Would it all be as fleeting as I imagined?

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

It felt like my skin burned when he touched me. Hell, it was still burning! But dammit did it feel amazing!

Enjoying the view? Me? Why would he say something like that? Was he trying to get under my skin? No… Mello…

Jesus, my thoughts were too cloudy to even register what was going on. All I could figure out from all of this was that Mello had ben staring at me, had made skin to skin contact, and had left me shivering and burning from his very touch.

I began to think about what Near had implied and realized something about everything that had happened today…

…

…I had fallen for Mello.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, no sleep tonight. Might as well wright out a chapter for you guys. :)**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a kitty!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I tossed and turned that night, wishing for my mind to clear up and help me fall asleep. But all my thoughts were centered on the blonde just fifteen steps away from my house. They whirled and bashed against my head like cannons, and just when I was about to fall into the world of the sleeping I would think of his eyes, or his hair, or even his smile and my body immediately responded.

Of course, it didn't help that I had no idea what to do when that happened because it happened so rarely nowadays. No one captured my attention in this way and I never indulged in any… err… private activities when it was offered to me.

Which wasn't very often.

I finally slumped onto my back and gave up on the thought of sleep. It was going to elude me the entire night anyway so why bother?

I thought about the day's events and how utterly cold I'd felt after the incident in the change room.

Al the good looking guys eyed him flirtatiously, and a few of them even got the blonde's attention. It hurt to see him flirt back, but he always stuck by me anyway. The moment I'd realized I'd fallen for him, all I'd wanted to do was be by his side. I even admitted to myself that I'd liked him since before he even moved away. But he was way out of my league now. It was evident to everyone that Mello wasn't an outcast, and was more than welcomed by the more popular kids. So it was only a matter of time before he ditched me for them.

Just when this thought crossed my mind, and the feeling of dread washed over me, I heard a faint swoosh from my window and before I could look to see what it was a paper plane smacked me in the face.

After reaching to grab and unravelling the creases, I read a note saying,

_'Are you awake?'_

Another memory flooded into my head and I remembered a time when neither Mello, nor I, had phones to text each other, so we reduced ourselves to throwing planes back and forth. Our parents never caught on, but I'm too sure they heard us giggling when we'd send jokes over to each other.

I sent the plane back with the writing, _'You know we have phones, right?' _back to him.

I waited for his answer and got one in just a few moments time.

_'Your writing is still illegible.'_

My answer,

_'And you are still a pain.'_

A few moments passed,

_'You love me!'_

More than he could imagine right now.

We sent a plane or two back to each other, a few misses on my part ha me starting over again, and before long we went to texting each other so we wouldn't waste paper.

_"So how was the move?" _ I texted.

_"Terrible. My mom is still a perfectionist. She had me and my brother running back and forth to the car to grab her the right objects, not to mention getting the couch in the right place. And it didn't help that I was at school all day so I immediately got the blame from my brother for things not going fast enough. Thankfully, my mom stood up for me and ended my brother's blame game."_

_"Sorry to hear that. I could have helped if you wanted me to."_

_"No need. My parents and brother had it all handled anyway. The place was just too much of a mess for my mother to handle. Everything's alright, so no worries."_

I hummed at the good news and immediately wished that I could hear his voice. It would have made this so much better were he talking to me. Or better, right next to me… maybe even… lying right next to me…

No… no, I had to stop those thoughts. Mello wasn't interested in me. What happened today was just him being… him. Finding opportunities to embarrass me without trying to be mean. I knew he didn't feel anything for me.

I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the text.

_"Want me to come over?"_

I blinked, vaguely wondering if the blonde could read my mind.

I quickly texted, _"No, you'd get caught."_

I think I could almost hear him laughing from his room… and that scared me.

Another buzz,

_"Look out your window."_

I immediately sprung up from my bed and looked to see Mello poking his head out of his own window. He seemed to be holding something in his arms and I almost instantly grabbed my phone to call him.

Once he answered I nearly yelled at him, "Are you crazy! Last time one of us did this you ended up with a broken arm!"

_"Oh, would you relax! It was your idea to do it first! Plus, you made it across just fine!"_

"But when you got hurt I never forgave myself! I won't go through that again!"

The balled up end of the sheet suddenly made an entrance through my window and I heard the blonde giggle on the other end.

_"Just trust me."_

He hung up the phone and I started to panic slightly, grabbing the sheet and tying it to my bed as tightly as I could to make the line as taught as possible.

Mello and I had only done this three times in our young lives. Twice with me, and once with him. When he fell to the ground – breaking his arm in the process and alerting everyone in a ten mile radius how much pain he was in – we never did it again. But why all of a sudden did this idiot blonde want to go through with it again!?

I stared in panic and horror at seeing Mello climb onto the makeshift rope and gently walk his way across the tightrope like line. Even when facing imminent death this guy was graceful… but I was scared to all hell for him!

He made it about halfway before I saw a jolt of fear move the line and he stumbled slightly. But, thanks to quick reflexes, and timing, he made it through the little hitch in the road and quickened his steps to get to my side quicker. Within moments he was back on solid ground and I hugged him close to me, thanking whatever god there was that Mello had made it safe and sound.

"Do not do that again!" I begged him. "You scared me half to death!"

"I was fine, Matt!" He reassured me, hugging me back. "Besides, it was worth it to see you again. I was getting bored back there and I know you stay up late to play video games."

"Yeah, but I did _try_ to at least sleep."

"Oh? Then what kept you up?"

I blinked for a moment before backing away, looking off to the side. "Err… nothing. Just some… stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He questioned, folding his arms.

I decided to just evade him and his question. "So how's being Mr. Popular?"

He growled. "Don't get me started on that. I've been getting texts and calls all night from guys asking me out. Some of them were unaware that I was indeed male, but others just don't seem to care either way. It's getting annoying now." He then hugged me once again. "At least you're normal, Matt. Surprising as it is."

I hugged him back softly, humming at his words. It was nice to know he wanted to be around me more than those other guys. But… because I was his friend? Or for… another reason.

My mind gave a small shudder of delight when I got a whiff of his hair. Orchid mixed with something else. It smelled amazing and completely intoxicating. I could picture myself waking up to this scent with him right beside me.

I stopped those thoughts as soon as I could before backing away once again. I couldn't let Mello know my true feelings, no matter how much I wanted him. I just couldn't allow those feelings to intercept our friendship. Especially since I had no idea whether or not the blonde felt the same about me.

Right as he was about to ask me what was up, his phone buzzed and he groaned. I guess it was another guy asking him out.

I snickered. "Serves you right for handing out your phone number to that one guy. He probably sold it to everyone who wanted a chance at you."

"I know, but he was cute. I didn't think he'd go around giving people my number."

"Someone like you, and you think no one else wanted your number?"

His eyebrow cocked at this. "Someone like me? What do you mean by that, Matt?"

I could already feel my cheeks go red but I fought to keep it under control.

"Well… you know… new to the school. New meat." I joked.

His eyes rolled but he smiled anyway.

After checking, then deleting, the text, he held up his phone with a smirk and said, "Smile!"

Before I could realize what he was doing, the camera clicked and the photo was taken.

After I got over the initial shock of the flash to the eyes, I asked him why he needed my picture.

"For my contact list!" He explained. "I want to see how dumb you look before I text you!"

For that he had to pay.

I whipped out my phone before reaching over a hand to muss up his hair, then smugly grinned as I got a picture of his 'best' to add to my own contact list.

"There, now we're even!" I said arrogantly.

The blonde merely pet his hair down. "Fine, but you only get one of those! You mess up my hair again and I'll break your arm clean off at the elbow."

"That's fair." I smiled innocently at him before looking down at my phone.

There was still one thing left missing from this.

I gently pulled him into my side, raising my phone a bit. "Smile!"

He did so in time and we had our picture together.

Once that was over, he asked, "What was that for?"

I realized I'd had no rhyme or reason to it when I'd thought about it, so I had to come up with something quick.

"I wanted to compare how stupid you look in this photo to the one we took in that photo booth."

I'd honestly thought that he'd start joking about this…

…until…

"The photo booth? You kept those pictures?"

Once again I was a blushing mess, but I hesitantly confirmed this with him.

He didn't laugh at me. He merely smiled warmly.

The blonde then strode up to me and took a hold of my goggles that were still on my head. I normally didn't sleep with them on, but my head had not been clear as of late so… weird things were bound to happen.

His smile turned smug. "I may have had a dumb haircut, but you _chose_ to keep these goggles!"

I scoffed. "Because they're part of my image! I lose these then I'm not Matt anymore! I'm that weird guy who plays video games and ditches school pep rallies to go to comic-con!"

Mello chuckled at this as he lifted my goggles off of my eyes to look at them more closely. "Still, they are rather big and clunky looking. Don't you ever have issues with them?"

"Nah, I prefer them over sun glasses any day. Cheaper, more cost effective, and better against harsh light."

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I giggled a bit at that and turned back to give him his goggles…

When I was stunned into silence.

His eyes… they were like two sparkling emeralds. I'd never seen eyes so green and vibrant in all of my life. It was like being lost in a forest when I looked into them. And… I loved the way they sparkled. Against the contrast of his red hair, they were almost piercing in their colour. I'd been told my eyes could pierce the heart of any man, but Matt's could strike through to the soul and spirit of any being on earth. Had I not taken off his goggles and seen them the way they are right now…

"Mello?"

I was brought from me trance by the very person I was ogling and immediately looked away from him.

Which was odd… since I'd never once been bashful at looking or gawking over someone.

I gave him back his goggles and he took them from me gently, placing them on his end table. I briefly wondered what had come over me until I felt a hand in my own.

Looking down I saw Matt holding my hand lovingly.

"I have something for you." He spoke excitedly before bringing up my hand to place something in it. "Your turn."

He let me go then and I looked down at what was given to me.

Two little M's on a small silver chain shone in the dim light of his bedroom, and immediately I was taken to a time when we were young.

At the fairground…

The last times we were together.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wrote it while watching a documentary so... my mind was split. :/**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a book!_**

* * *

**_Ten years ago_**

"Mel, come on! You don't look like a girl! Let's just enjoy the fair, okay?"

"But Mattie, he gave me a necklace!" I whined. "I'm not a girl! I hate jewellery!"

"It's just a chain." He reasoned. "And there's a bunch more places to get better prizes. We'll get something better, I promise."

I pouted pouted. I really didn't like being called a girl, but I guess I only did it to myself with my long blonde hair and small voice. Then again, the people who once thought I was a girl never mistook me for one again once I was through with them. I was truly a hell on wheels when I was angry, and I liked it that way.

He took his hand in mine. "I promise, I'll get you something better than that chain. Just for you."

I gave him a small grin and closed the distance between us with a hug. Matt always knew how to make me feel better, even if it was a lost cause.

Matt was not athletic, but the fact that he promised to win me something, or get me something better, was enough to make me happy. It just meant that he'd go beyond his limits to make me happy and have me smile again. Truly, I had one of the bestest friends on earth.

He hugged me back before suddenly smiling happily and dragging me to a booth not far from where we were.

"Where are we going?"

He giggled. "It's a photo booth! We should get some pictures so we can remember this day!"

"But Matt-"

"Come on, Mels! We can get doubles so we can each have a set! We can make it a tradition between us if you want to. Every year when the fair comes we'll take a photo booth picture to remember the day we spent together."

The idea did sound interesting. Plus we'd be able to document our time together as friends.

I nodded at the idea and followed him into the booth.

It was a few moments of flashes and stupid or silly poses before we were done and we each got our set. After that, as promised, Matt took me to another games booth and won one of the smaller prizes. Even after this he still thought he needed to win me a bigger prize, so time after time he tried until he finally won something from the top shelf.

I giggled each time he won the smaller prize because he usually just slumped to the ground for a moment before vowing to win me a bigger prize. Honestly though, he could have won me a goldfish and I'd have loved him for it.

Hell, I loved Matt no matter what he did for me.

The red head had always been there for me when I needed him most, and he always caught every tear I shed. I had no right to call him my friend when I couldn't even begin to repay him for all he had done for me. Matt was truly the best friend one could have. He'd wipe away the tears, make you laugh after being sad, give you all the gifts he could, and if you needed him… he would be there.

Why wouldn't I love this dorky friend of mine?

When he finally won that prize he set out for – a giant stuffed elephant – he gave it to me with a victorious smile.

"I told you I'd win you something better!"

I giggled at him again and hugged the elephant happily. "You didn't have to you know. I would have been happy with anything you gave me."

"No, you deserve top shelf product!" He defended before shying away a bit. "And I'd go to the ends of the earth to get it for you."

I blushed slightly at this, hiding behind the stuffy he'd won for me. In that moment, I had no other way to thank him than… well…

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, making him blush redder than his hair.

He then rubbed his cheek in embarrassment. "Come on, Mels. Don't do that so publicly."

"Why? Did you hate it?"

The blush deepened but before he could answer me we heard our parents call for us and he ran away the moment he saw the opportunity.

"Of course you didn't." I muttered happily to myself before following him.

When we met up with our parents it was time to part. But Matt promised me he'd see me in the morning to spend the day with me. And, with this, we parted ways.

In the morning he arrived at my house and we headed out together with his parents to the mall. He'd said he'd wanted to take me somewhere but I'd hadn't the foggiest about what he'd had in mind. It wasn't until he'd dragged me to a silversmith that he'd explained his idea around the two M's on the chain I'd won.

He'd told me, "Whenever you're feeling low, and I'm not there to help you, I want you to take this chain, hold the M's that symbolized our friendship, and remember that I'm right there with you."

And that was what I'd done.

And what he'd done.

Back and forth that chain went between us and it always helped us to feel better. I always had Matt, and he always had me. It worked out better than we'd imagined…

And I'd hoped it would've helped Matt when I left.

I threw the chain to him, repeating the words, "Your turn", before retreating back into the car… and trying not to cry.

It hit me like a brick to the face. I'd be leaving the best friend I ever had… forever. I'd leave and forget about him… and he'd forget about me. It was heartbreaking.

All of this was.

But it was bound to happen. 'Best friends forever' was just a joke. Forever was nonexistent, and I wasn't going to fool myself into believing that Matt would remember me for the years to come. He'd get new friends, would forget me, and would forget about that chain's existence. Everything was over.

Our friendship was over.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I might type out another chapter later tonight, but we'll see. I'm kinda tired so... :P**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a book!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

**_Present_**

I watched as Mello held the chain close to him… not moving an inch. I felt as though that I'd done something wrong when I'd given it to him.

However, after a long bout of silence where I was sure I'd done something to make him mad, he leaned his head into my chest and nuzzled up to me lovingly. I didn't know how to really react to this so I just put a hand on his back in hopes to comfort him… or something.

I heard him sniff a bit. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Matt. I wish… I just… I'm so sorry."

I felt my heart break a bit at hearing this and immediately hugged him as close to me as I could. He didn't need to apologize to me and he never would have to. I didn't blame him for anything that happened to me in the past ten years, and I never blamed him for leaving. He didn't even have a choice in the matter, and if he had I know he would've chosen to stay by my side.

I caught another whiff of his hair and my body shivered slightly. I didn't bother to move away though since I knew Mello needed me.

Besides… I enjoyed the closeness.

I kept him in my hug until I knew he was alright. After that we had to say our goodbyes. It was late and we both had school in the morning.

But I'd see him again soon.

The tightrope we'd made was set loose, and I was back in bed. This time sleep came to me willingly, and for the first time in months I'd dreamed of good things.

Once morning arrived I heard a knock from downstairs but didn't bother to get up. My mother would answer the door, and my class didn't start for another two hours anyway.

Unlucky for me, however…

"Mail! Someone's at the door for you!" I hear my mother call for me.

I didn't get much sleep as it was, but with Mello's little visit last night my awake time had gone on longer than I'd first wanted to. This meant that I was groggy, sluggish, and not very keen on leaving my warm bed. However, my mother's rule was law in my house so I begrudgingly got out of my bed, not even bothering to put on my jeans or even a shirt, and trudged out of my room and down the stairs. Whoever it was better just accept the way I looked this morning because I was not looking to impress anyone.

I'd only made it halfway down the stairs before I realized my not getting ready was a huge mistake.

The blonde from the night before stood there in my living room, eyeing me closely, and awaited for us to walk to school together like we'd promised each other the day before.

He giggled as I stood there in semi-shock and embarrassment. "I like your outfit. Very grungy if you asked me. Bringing the nineties back?"

I glared at him slightly. "You're so funny, Mels. I don't get up before noon too often. Only for school and special occasions. Speaking of which, why are you here so early?"

"Early? It's eight in the morning. School starts in fifteen minutes."

"But our class is like… two hours away!" I whined.

The blonde glanced at my mother who stood in the background, entertained by our conversation.

"Well then, it's plenty of time to get changed." He said happily as he moved up the stairs, pushing me along the way. "Now let's move it! We're burning daylight with your laziness!"

I heard my mother giggle as this blonde, who was at least an inch or so shorter than me, push me up the stairs in a haste like it was no problem. I knew I was able to fight back now that I was older and stronger, but I decided to let him have his fun for the moment. Besides, I kind of liked the attention he was putting into me.

Once we were in my room once more I made for my bed to go to sleep again but the blonde pulled me by the arm towards my closet. I had no idea what he had planned but I'd indulge him for the moment… then maybe go back to bed.

He started rummaging through my clothes and I whined again. "Mel, what's wrong with wearing the same thing twice in one week?"

He scoffed at me. "Judging from the pit stains I saw on it yesterday it's been more than twice that you've worn that shirt."

"It's my musk! Embrace it or get out of the way!" I joked.

I could just feel the eye roll as he threw me a clean shirt and some jeans, along with socks and boxers. I blushed at the boxers immediately as I waited for Mello to leave the room so that I might change. But… he didn't. He stood there, watching me, waiting for me to change into the clothes he specified.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

I glanced down at the boxers before looking back at him with an embarrassed grin.

His grin widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

I shrugged. "I'm shy."

He rolled his eyes impatiently as he spun around to look into the closet.

Making sure his eyes were averted first, I quickly changed into my boxers before he could sneak a peek.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Seeing Matt bashful was the most adorable thing on earth. His cheeks turned as red as his hair and his eyes shone with an innocence that hadn't been tampered with quite yet. I could almost tell that he was a virgin, but I didn't say anything about it to him. Knowing Matt he was trying to keep up a bit of bravado under all that nerdy-ness. It was rather cute to see him so helpless and unsure of himself. It was much more refreshing than the boasting and the swagger you saw in other guys around this place. The sweet and kind ones were always the ones to look for on this earth.

So then… why hadn't I at first?

I brushed those thoughts aside as I took a glance behind me. Thankfully, Matt hadn't seen me take a peek and seen the fact that I noticed something… err… how to put it? It was something most men dreamed of being born with that Matt himself did not know was impressive.

And it was impressive.

I only caught a glance though before quickly turning away and trying to chase away the blush. Matt certainly was a specimen all of his own. Nice butt _and_ the size to boot? How was he not taken?

I waited a few more minutes before the gamer told me he was done and I spun around to get a good look at him.

My fashion sense was not like my mother's but I'd learned a trick or two from her in my day. With Matt's red hair it was difficult to find something that matched him perfectly. The black and white striped shirt was filthy though and I wouldn't have him wear it a twentieth time in a row. The red t-shirt I found was clean enough so I threw him that, along with a pair of tighter fitting jeans that showed off his butt a bit more. All this helped him to look a bit cleaner and more proper now, but I didn't expect his attitude to change much. Matt would always be lazy and look for the easy way out, but I didn't mind that. It's what made him… him.

I strode up to him to examine him more closely. "Much better than yesterday. But you should really brush your hair. I can see knots."

"Oh please, Melly, won't you help me with that too!" He begged jokingly.

This landed him a punch to the arm. "Call me that again and I'll be sure to rip out more than a few strands."

I grabbed the brush off of his dresser and got to work.

Not that I liked to do this sort of thing, but seeing Matt think and look at himself so low to others like this when all I saw was perfection underneath… I just wanted to help a bit. Of course I wouldn't do this every day, but I'd make sure he did.

Matt sat in front of me as I sat on the bed. When I made the first brushstroke…

It was like my heart stopped.

His hair was like silk, soft and clean with a scent of peach to it. It was intoxicating to just touch his hair, but when it rained pleasure on the other senses…

…I just didn't know how to respond.

I took a moment to gather my bearings and quickly make it through the brushing, catching a few knots here and there. Matt didn't seem to mind though since he brought out his Gameboy and started up a game while I did what I wanted to. Had I no self-control however I'd be delving into that hair of his and never let go. I loved my own hair, but I absolutely obsessed over his. It was incredibly suffocating to want so much and have to do so little.

I finally finished with his hair and put the brush down.

He then looked up at me from the floor, his head in my lap. "Is this going to be an everyday thing with you?"

I indulged in my obsession for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "No… just until you do it on our own."

He grumbled. "No promises."

Our eyes suddenly locked as I brushed my hand through his hair again. He still wasn't wearing his goggles and the green in his eyes were making my heart beat faster and faster the more I stared. What was it about his eyes that made me feel this way? I'd seen green eyes before and never had I even remotely thought of them as handsome or beautiful. Hell, I practically hated the colour green on people. But on Matt… it suited him.

I found myself leaning down slightly, going along with the rhythm of my heart.

When we were about an inch away from connecting I heard his mother call to us, making us break apart in a startle as she told us that we'd be late for school if we didn't get a move on.

Matt stood up immediately, grabbing his goggles and bag before looking at me. "We'd better go. We have drama in about twenty minutes."

I didn't give myself time to think about what had just happened and followed him right away.

What I'd felt… what I'd been feeling… it was all too much. I needed an escape from this, from my emotions. Lord knows they weren't real anyway. I was just… lonesome. Just looking for a bit of thrill like in University. I just needed to get it off of my chest and I could forget about how I felt about Matt. The guy wasn't even interested anyway. I'd seen the way he eyeballed a few girls at our school, especially in gym class…

…it was a lost cause for me to be with him.

But there were others who were interested. Others who could give me the thrill I sought.

It wouldn't be too hard to find one.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_**_Enjoy and Review if you can _**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

It still irked me to no end to see Mello with that Derek guy. It had been three weeks since he moved back. THREE! And now he'd already ditched me for some stupid jock!

Well… maybe I'd been the one to ditch him. But I had a good reason.

The moment I found out about Mello's little relationship with Derek I felt my heart snap in two. It was like he hadn't even given me a chance. Well, maybe that one chance was when he was in my room… twice… but I didn't want to freak him out or anything! And we were friends! Why would a friend make a move on another friend!? It was ridiculous!

But I guess chivalry didn't matter to Mello. All he wanted was to be noticed.

And now he was being noticed.

I gave it a week to spare our friendship, but when Derek threatened me to stay away from him – even knowing that the blonde had told him I was his friend – I took the hint and ended my friendship with Mello without telling him.

It didn't matter anyway… not with his new friends in school.

Everyone at school talked about how close the two got over the two weeks they were together. Rumours even spread about them being… intimate with each other. I hated those ones most of all. I didn't like to think Mello gave himself up to someone who didn't deserve him. To someone who would spread it around like it meant nothing. It made me feel inferior because I knew the blonde wanted him more than me. Why he did was a question that I'd never have solved.

When I'd first learned about them I was indeed heartbroken. And when a heart breaks, it can grow back twisted and gnarled. And that's exactly what happened to me.

Mello texted and called me every day but I flat out ignored him. I wanted nothing to do with him or his new boyfriend so I cut him out of my life. If he wanted to be part of their clique then he had my blessing. But he didn't have my friendship. Which was fine with Derek I suppose… but Mello still tried his hardest to contact me. Even once visiting my house to see if I was alright. I'd locked the door to my room though and hid under my covers. Cowardly, maybe, but I didn't have much of a choice. He even through a few airplanes into my room, but I just burned them with my lighter.

I didn't know why I was angry. Maybe it was because Derek had something that I only wished I had, but I think it was more sadness than anger.

I never felt anger… I hadn't felt anger…

…not before all this.

I sat alone on the rooftop of the school where I could overlook everyone coming in and out of the building. The spot I was in had been closed down for a many number of years, but I broke in one day and found it to be a great hiding spot from bullies. For the moment, however, it just helped me to steer clear of the blonde and his new boy toy.

I thought about how childish I was being towards one of my best friends, and I immediately regretted half the things I'd done to him out of hurt. Ignoring him, burning his notes, hiding from him… it was all so childish I could barely believe I was old enough to even drive.

But it wasn't like he actually care. He just felt sorry for me… that was it. He thought of me as a loser who couldn't even brush his own hair. He took pity on me because he felt he owed me from our childhood. It was a pathetic waste of my time to ever believe that he cared even the slightest bit about me.

…but…

…he was still my friend…

…

…well… once upon a time I suppose.

I was about to give up on the day and just go home and to bed…

When something dropped into my lap with a few clinks.

Looking down, I saw a small chain with two little M's on it. Rusted and worn down from years of neglect.

I looked to my left to see Mello sitting beside me.

He hesitated slightly before he spoke. "Your turn."

I felt anger flood back into my system and I looked away, tossing the chain to the floor, hearing a few clinks as it landed.

I'd liked to have said I felt good to have done that… but I just felt more childish.

I could almost feel the blonde sink at this. "I deserved that. Derek admitted to threatening you today and I immediately broke up with him. I would never be with someone who would hurt my friend like that."

That word struck a nerve in me I never knew I had until now.

I jumped up from my seat and stormed off without warning, making the decision to just go home and forget this day ever happened."

But he followed me.

"Matt, please believe me! I had no idea he treated you like that! Had I know that beforehand I would have never gone out with him!" He grabbed my arm, still trying to keep up. "Please, Matt! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I practically screamed at him. "I WISH YOU'D NEVER COME BACK INTO MY LIFE! You're just like everyone else around here! You're a sheep, a tool, a follower in a society who makes people like me look inferior to the 'haves' and the 'perfects' just because I have different interests!"

I had no clue where this all came from, or even why I was taking it out on Mello, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. It just needed to be said.

I pulled my arm away from the frightened blonde. "Just… stay out of my life."

I ran off then. Not caring to look back.

I'd said what needed to be said and that was all that mattered.

Now Mello can go back to his group and leave me alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_**_Enjoy and Review if you can _**

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Matt had never yelled at me before. I don't think he'd ever yelled at all in his lifetime. But I'd deserved it no question.

I'd found Derek a day after my conclusion to find someone to keep my mind off of Matt, but if anything it just made me think about him more.

I was sad when he didn't sit with me for lunch anymore, when he ignored my phone calls or texts, and it shattered me to see him openly ignoring me whenever I tried to speak with him. I threw him paper planes that he burned, I sent him emails he didn't reply to, and whenever I smiled at him he just looked away like I'd insulted him. And when I found out about Derek's history with Matt from Near…

…I had to end it.

The jock looked crushed, but I hadn't cared. I didn't care when he practically begged me to stay with him, and I didn't care that the five alarm chili I dumped onto his head left him with second degree burns. The only thing I cared about was getting Matt back into my life.

But it didn't work.

He was still angry at me. He was angry at me… but for what reason? I told him I ditched Derek, I told him I was sorry, and still he yelled at me and ran off. But why?! And what was this about me being a sheep?! I wasn't a sheep! I didn't follow into the crowd! I hated the crowd! FUCK THE CROWD!

But… maybe that had nothing to do with me.

Maybe Matt was just venting what he'd been bottling up for so long now. Maybe… maybe he was finally fed up with the system and how it was ruining him. Were I in his shoes I'd be just as fed up as him. From what Near told me he got harassed constantly for being the oddball of the school. It didn't help either that he never went to get help or even told an adult other than his parents and siblings about what was going on. With all this, and having me run around with the people he hated so much, it was no wonder why he snapped.

But I had to find a way to help him. Make him see that I was still his friend despite my mistake.

I went back for the chain that symbolized our friendship and followed his trail back to his house. I didn't know what I was going to do but I needed to do something before Matt could hurt himself. Maybe it was an overreaction, but I feared for his life greatly.

I didn't want to bother knocking at the door knowing Matt was just going to lock himself in his room again, so I ran to my own home – ignoring my parent's greetings and questions – and quickly ran up to my room to flip the sheet off my bed to use as a tightrope like I had just three weeks prior. This time, however, I managed to fashion a hook out of a coat-hanger to stabilize the rope I'd be walking across.

The first time I did this as a child I hadn't been too afraid, even if it lead to a broken arm in the end. When I did this just recently, I was scared out of my mind but did it anyway. Maybe because I trusted Matt to catch me if I fell. But today… it was up or down.

And I really hoped I'd stay up.

I prepared to throw the hooked end to Matt's window, feeling my heart race in my chest. I really didn't like having to go through so much fear at the moment, but it'd be worth it to have Matt speak to me again.

I threw the hooked end and it caught onto Matt's windowsill. Once I confirmed it was 'safe' I tied the other end to my bed to make it taut. With this, I made for my leave.

The first step was arguably the most terrifying, but the second was only partially terrifying. The rest of the way… I tried not to think about.

With each step my tightrope jerked a bit, my fear growing more and more. I hadn't liked heights much since breaking my arm in that once instance, but I'd go through this fear of mine to make Matt happy again. He'd done everything to make me happy, even going through his own trauma and fears to do so. He'd even let me stay with Derek even though his own feelings told him he was trouble. Why? Because he wanted me to be happy…

…even if he was miserable.

Well… two can play this game.

I took another step, watching the rope carefully. My nerves piled onto each other like bricks and I could swear they were weighing me down.

Just when I'd almost made it I heard the window open and a terrified, "Mello!" echo through my ears.

I looked up to see a worried Matt too quickly and it jerked the hook of my line out of place, causing me to slip.

It was like time slowed as I remembered the first time this happened.

* * *

**_Ten years ago_**

* * *

_I'd just have to take a few more steps and then I'd be with Matt. My parents had grounded me for stealing from the kids a block down – even though they stole Matt's goggles first – and I wanted to see the red head with all of my might! I missed him, and I wanted us to play together!_

_I'd seen him do this when he came over to my house to play at night past our bedtimes, so it couldn't have been too hard. If Matt could do it, so could I._

_My heart thumped in my chest as I took another step. Matt holding out his hand towards mine._

_"Almost there, Mels!" He said excitedly._

_My heart thumped even louder as I looked up to meet green eyes staring at me happily. I loved his eyes so much. They reminded me of the grass and the hills we rolled down for fun. It was like springtime all year 'round when you looked into his eyes._

_Another step, and I held out my hand to grab his. _

_My mind raced with thoughts of us being together again. Being inseparable and holding each other happily. Me and my best friend… my Matt._

_"Mihael!" Came screech from my bedroom…_

_…and I looked back…_

_…my foot slipped…_

_…and the last thing I saw was Matt trying to make a grab for me as I fell faster…_

_…and faster…_

_…_

_…then darkness_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **_**_Enjoy and Review if you can _**

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I slowly opened my eyes, waiting for the pain to start. I was too sure I ended up in the hospital or something.

But, when I opened them…

The ground was far below me, the sheet I'd used as a tightrope long gone from my feet. I just sort of… dangled there. Weightless. And I admit, for longer than I'd have liked to, I thought I was dead for sure. But I was breathing… I was living…

I suddenly felt something grasping my left wrist and I looked up to see Matt holding me from the fall.

He'd caught me…

…he'd saved me.

My voice was shaky, but I spoke anyway. "Y-you… you caught me…"

I saw a slight smile on his face. "I'm not mad enough to let you die."

With all his might he pulled me up and in through his window, me only slightly helping out since I was shaking so much from the fall itself. Never in my life had I been more terrified than just a moment ago. But Matt had caught me…

…he'd caught me.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I pulled Mello up and into my room with all the might that I could muster. Once I saw that he was indeed safe, I hugged him as close to me as I possibly could, begging him never to do something that incredibly stupid again.

He hugged me back, smiling brightly. I think he was just happy to see me speaking with him again.

Once I pulled him away to look him over, making sure he wasn't hurt in anyway, I finally spoke to him.

"Why on earth would you do something so incredibly stupid!?"

He continued to smile at me, his eyes watering up a bit. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Because of Derek?" I asked incredulously. "Fuck that! I'm angry at you for doing something that could have killed you! If I hadn't opened my window you would have been a goner by now! I can't even tell you how utterly stupid you were being, Mello!"

He just hugged me again, sniffling with his tears. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear it. I'm just glad you're talking to me again."

I growled a bit at that. "It makes me think you planned to risk your life just to get me speaking with you again."

He shook his head. "No, Matt, I swear it! I just wanted to see you again and I knew knocking on your door wasn't going to help me, so…"

"Whatever, Mello." I cut him off, pulling him away from me. "Just go home. And try to use the front door."

He grasped my arm. "No! Not until you listen to me!"

"Mello-"

"Please, Mattie." He begged. "Just hear me out first and then decide whether or not you still want to be my friend."

I thought about this for a long while. It may have only been a few minutes, but it felt like an hour to me. Giving Mello the opportunity to explain himself, ultimately giving me the decision to our friendship? Or just leaving him with my anger and resentment?

…

Then again… there was a third option.

I looked him in the eye, a little sad to just let him win. "You know what, Mello… let's just forget about it, okay? I'm not in the mood to be dealing with this stuff right now."

"But Matt…"

"End of discussion." I finished, turning away from him to flop onto my bed. I really didn't feel like listening to him explain why he was with some dirt bag who treated everyone like they were inferior to him.

Especially if there was more going on than what we were all seeing.

It was silent in my room for a few more minutes before I heard a faint squeak on my bed. Looking up from my under my arm I could see the blonde sitting on the edge of my bed looking down at the floor. He looked… morose. Because of me? I highly doubted that.

I placed my arm over my eyes again and waited out the silence. I was used to being quiet most off the time anyway so this bout I could win for sure.

Suddenly, when I was too sure Mello would leave, the silence was broken.

"I never meant to hurt you."

I looked out from under my arm once again. "What?"

The blonde brought up his knees to his chest. "I never meant to hurt you like that. I know how much you must hate being picked on so brutally, and yet I still betrayed you. It must have killed you to learn about me and Derek, and I promise it was in no way to harm you. All I'd wanted to do… I just needed something. Something to keep my mind occupied of… personal thoughts. If anything though, it just made matters all the worse. Especially my friendship with you. I'm sorry, and I know it'll be hard for me to make up for it… but I'll try. If you'll give me the chance."

Once again I was silent for a long while. I didn't know whether or not to believe what he told me. Mello had hurt me… but I doubt it was intentional. He never meant to hurt people unless they truly deserved it. Besides, what would he gain by lying to me? What did he gain by staying here and trying to make amends? Nothing. I was a loser… a joke… but yet he still begged for my friendship back. If anything… it showed his true feelings more than anything else.

I sat up in my bed and pulled Mello into a hug. "I'm sorry I overreacted, Mel. I just thought…"

He snuggled into me warmly. "Don't worry about it, Matt. I know why you were angry, and I'm here if ever you need to talk to someone. I promise."

I scoffed at that, hiding my face in his soft hair. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He placed something in my hand then, and when I opened up to see my palm the chain was there. Two M's and all.

"I'm always here, Matt." He promised me. "Your turn."

My heart – the gnarled mess of it melting away – beat with fervor once more. In truth, I could never stay mad at Mello and maybe I hadn't even been mad at him in the first place. But I still feared over losing him.

And I don't believe that fear would leave me anytime soon. But I could pretend to be brave I suppose. If need be it.

I held Mello closer to me, ignoring the overwhelming feelings in my heart. Sadness… love… obsession… fear… anger… stress… happiness… it was all too much. All of this because one blonde had to enter into my life.

…because he _re-_entered my life…

…

…and I was too much of a coward to tell him my real feelings.

I let him go and fell back onto my bed once more. Today had been stressful to an extreme for me, and right now all I'd wanted was a bit of rest.

I'd just closed my eyes when I felt something on my chest. Looking down I could see a slender hand resting there peacefully. Following the trail of it's arm I could see a slender blonde chocoholic resting by my side just as peacefully. From this my heart only raced faster, and I feared more and more that Mello would be able to feel – or even hear – my heart racing through my chest.

He cuddled into me, mumbling, "Can I stay here tonight? It's the weekend anyway."

I felt my mouth go dry with nervousness when he asked this, but I nodded my head anyway.

He hummed at this with a small grin, looking up at me with his chin resting on my chest. "I'll take a nap then go get my stuff later then. I'm kinda tired right now anyway. Is that okay?"

I nodded dumbly once again and he grinned wider before cuddling into me once more.

"Thank you, Matt." He said tiredly.

I smiled to myself as I snaked a hand under and around him to pull him in a bit more for warmth.

"No problem, Mello. I'd do anything for you."

His eyes opened lazily. "And you know I'd do the same for you, right?"

I nodded once more. "I know."

It wasn't long before he fell asleep then, and I drifted off along with him. During our nap my one hand had intertwined with his, while the other pulled him in a bit closer. He didn't seem to notice this but I pulled away from him anyway so no one would walk in on this scene and get the wrong idea. I'd already locked my door, yes, but things could still happen that I just wanted to make sure _did not_ happen.

When I head downstairs to get some snacks for when Mell woke up, I found my brother and parents all talking in the kitchen. Along with them were Mello's parents.

Mello's mother, a tall and pretty woman, asked me if I'd seen Mello. She'd said something about him running up to his room then sneaking out of the window with a sheet.

I held in my laughter as I grabbed a bag of chips and a half eaten bar of chocolate from the freezer – almost too sure Mello wouldn't mind – before answering her.

"Yeah, he tried to tightrope across to my window again. But don't worry I stopped him before he could proceed."

The woman nearly fainted hearing this and her husband looked at me as if I'd saved an infant from certain doom.

"Mail, please tell me that you're joking!" He begged.

"Like I said," I replied as I made for the stairs, "I stopped him. I wouldn't let him do that again after he fell the last time when we were kids. He's actually up in my room right now taking a nap."

My mother immediately reacted to this. "Mail, what did I tell you about having guests in your room?"

"Mello's just a friend, Ma." I reasoned with her. "We aren't… you know…"

"With Mello's history…" my brother started before my father slapped his head, making him giggle. "I was joking! Mello went out with a few guys, but Chase told me that they barely lasted a few weeks!"

The tall blonde woman scoffed. "Unfortunately for us. Mello just doesn't seem like the long term relationship type of kid."

"Oh Selena, would you relax." Her husband chastised. "The boy just hasn't found his one yet. He'll come around, and you'll see. That boy will be walking on air and have his mind all in a fluster over him."

"The sad part is, I think he's already found that one." She admitted. "Ever since we've moved back here he's been acting different. He doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, and he doesn't say a word at the dinner table. Even when he was dating that pompous, arrogant Derek he'd still been flustered. There's something going on that he's not telling us."

"PMS?" I suggested, making my brother snicker.

"NOT FUNNY, JEEVAS!" Came Mello's loud reply.

I held in my snickers as best as I could. "I guess I awoke the beast. I should bring him his half eaten tribute before he takes my head."

I'd taken two steps onto the stairs before I heard Jason mumble to himself, "Which head?"

To which he was received another smack to the head from my father.

I merely rolled my eyes. Mello and I were far away from either of us thinking that way, and if ever I wanted him as something more than a friend I would respect him a lot more than that.

He was worth more than just sex to me.

…

But it's not like my mind didn't go there a few times.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I'll probably write out another chapter tonight but we'll see.**_

_**Just a heads up though, I will not be writing all of next week probably. I will be getting a wisdom tooth pulled and my pain tolerance is below zero so... **_

**_Yeah._**

**_Enjoy and Review if you can! :)_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Hands in position, my left over his right, and his left over my right, we sat across from each other and we soon started the game.

"This is a game," we said in unison while working our hands in tandem of claps, "of concentration." Three claps. "No repeats." And another three. "Or hesitation."

"I'll say one thing," I said on my own, still working my hands to the rhythm.

"And I'll say the other." Mello replied, also concentrating on his hands as well as the game.

"The topic is," I began, the rhythm now set into memory.

"Animals." The blonde challenged.

And the game truly began.

"Horse."

Up, down, clap-clap-clap.

"Dog."

Up, down, clap-clap-clap.

And the game continued on.

The game of concentration was one we'd learned as kids in music class, but unlike everyone else we managed to keep our minds focused on one subject per game which was incredibly difficult to do. Especially when your hands were working with clapping and moving while your mind was focussed elsewhere. Mello and I weren't easily deterred from our topics though and one game could last an hour between us.

"Ocelot." I said after about twenty other animals.

All while repeating the same rhythm.

"Zebra." He countered.

Up, down, clap-clap-clap.

"Panda."

Up, down, clap-clap-clap.

"Cheetah."

Up, down, clap-clap-clap.

I stumbled. "Uh… Jackelope."

Mello ended the rhythm. "That was a mythological creature! You lost!"

"My ass! Look it up, it's a real thing!"

"In your diseased imagination maybe." He quipped.

And that's when the wrestling began.

Mello was still pretty strong, but I'd found out I was much stronger than him. More than once I'd had to wrestle him to get my Gameboy back, or even just to get a bite out of his chocolate bar. This time, however, I might just let him win.

It had been a whole two months since Mello moved back and everything was going back to the way it was before. Mello and I were inseparable once more, our parents always hung out, our brothers were still best friends, and even my sisters were looking to hook up with Chase. Though, with them being twins it was going to be a hard choice for him… if he chose at all.

Even today our families were spending the day together. Our parents organized a barbeque between each other, our brothers were fixing up Jason's crappy car with Sera and Caitlyn eyeing Chase closely, and Mello and I were… well… being ourselves. Not that it looked like our parents minded to see us wrestling each other, but I'm too sure they worried over us breaking something again. But it hadn't really been our fault last time! That vase came out of nowhere!

I decided on the last minute not to let Mello win and pinned him in an instant. He tried to wriggle away but I held on to his wrists with all that I could. He was surprisingly tiny when he was helpless.

I smirked at the blonde underneath me as I straddled him. "This is the third time, Mels. I'd quit trying to take me down were I you."

He struggled again but that lead him nowhere. "The moment you let me go I will have my vengeance."

"You're adorable when you're helpless." I mocked.

He struggled even harder this time and I'd almost lost my grip but got it back a second later.

"I dare you to say that to my face, you red headed bastard." He growled.

"I just did!" I chuckled out. "And my parents were married, blondie!"

"It's true," My father vouched, "We were."

The blonde finally gave up under my weight and grumbled.

"Asshole."

"Even when you cuss it's adorable." I dared to say. "Like a little chipmunk."

He glared at me menacingly before his eyes shifted into a devious stare.

Before I could read what was going through his mind I felt something brush up the inside of my thigh and slowly slide up... and up… right until something brushed against the fork of my legs, making my mind go hazy. I didn't even dare to look to see what it was – almost too sure it was Mello's leg anyway – and just closed my eyes, delving into the pleasure.

Right as I felt my mind waste away to nothing but lust and want… a sharp, intense pain ran up from my… zone, and all the way through my abdomen.

That cheap son of a-

I rolled off of him to clutch my spot while trying not to cry. Had I not been turned on by the display I would've seen what he was actually planning in the beginning. But no. I was using the wrong head, and ended up getting that head severely hurt.

Stupid me.

Mello giggled as he laid on top of me while I tried to ease the pain. "Too easy, Jeevas."

"Punk." I gritted out.

"That was severely unfair, baby brother." Came Chase's reply from the garage. "You could at least wine and dine him before you go to that area."

I blushed bright red at this, but Mello merely glared at his brother. "Don't go there, Chase! There's so much I could say about your little encounters with women!"

"That they all ended in a 'happy ending' you mean!" He laughed out.

The blonde scoffed as he laid his head on my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure five minutes isn't considered a 'happy ending'."

I stifled my laugh as I rolled over, feeling the pain dissipate a bit. "Sometimes five minutes is all you need."

"And you know this… how?" The blonde questioned, looking into my eyes from above.

"Personal experience." I admitted honestly. "Then again, I've only done that a few times in my life and never found the right angle until just recently."

"Every guy is different, I suppose." He reasoned, lying his head beside mine. "It took a bit before I found my spot."

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, and it's fine." He grinned out. "Are you embarrassed by it?"

"Err… no? I mean…" how to answer this… "Well, it's just a little public don't you think?"

"Talking about dicks again, Matt?" Came a small and snarky voice.

I raised my head a bit to see Near – clothed in his white hoodie and dark baggy pants – smiling cheekily at me. We'd invited him to the barbeque as well, but he'd only be around for a bit since he and his family were going to do something else later on. Mello hadn't really taken a shine to him quite yet, but Near liked to bug him sorely for the reason of bugging him. They both were geniuses in the trade, so it was easy to see why Mello was so nerved up by him. It was actually rather adorable.

He laid down beside us, head by ours – creating a star-like shape on the ground – and chuckled. "Or did Mello bring up the topic?"

I chuckled as well. "It kinda just popped up out of nowhere."

"Pun intended?" The blonde giggled.

"Oh shut up! That was not even remotely supposed to be dirty!"

Near giggled as well. "It sure sound dirty."

"And we aren't talking about dicks!" I growled at him. "We're talking about masturbation. It's different."

"Sounds the same to me." Near responded. "But I digress. So what gets you off, Matt?"

I grumbled at Near's blatant poke at me before sighing in defeat. "That's private."

"You like it dry or wet?" Mello joined in on the teasing, holding n a few giggles.

I didn't answer. I just kept my eyes focussed on the sky.

"Come on, Matt!" The blonde poked me in the shoulder. "We won't make fun of you or anything!"

"Then why don't you tell me what gets you off?" I challenged. "Maybe then I'll feel more inclined to tell you my own way of… tampering."

The blonde was silent for a moment before finally answering with, "Fine. I have no shame in how my body reacts. Truth be told, I like being dominated."

"Really?" I had to ask. "In what way? Whips? Chains?"

"No, not like that." He said as he rolled over to look me in the eye from overhead again. "I just mean I need someone who would be… the leader during an intimate setting. They make the rules, I'd come home to a horny husband, you know… nothing that would outright cause me physical and emotional pain. Just someone who would take the lead. But he'd have to be willing to let me take charge a few times." He smiled deviously to himself. "I like the thought of having control over people."

Why did that not surprise me?

I took a breath before responding. "Fine. I suppose I don't actually have a certain… fetish – if you wanna call it that – but I most definitely would need to be on top."

"On top?" The blonde looked at me curiously. "What do you mean- -"

A sudden realization went through his eyes and I could see them grow wider. Had he seriously not known about my preferences?

"Matt, are you gay?" He asked outright.

I shrugged. "More like a pansexual. I mean, women are nice to look at… but then so are a few guys. I've even fallen for a drag queen once, but he was a little too flamboyant and out there. Hell, I even thought a robot was sexy once. But the thought of actually having sex with one scares me deeply. I mean, they don't exactly know what their grip strength is-"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He shot up, unusually angry at me.

Once again, I shrugged. "I thought you knew. I mean, I know I don't check out a lot of the guys at school, but my brother usually tells people that I'm Pan or Bi because it's easier to find me a date. I've only been on a few though, and the guys were usually looking for a bottom while the girls were just shreiky and weird."

He calmed down a bit after hearing this, but there was something in his eyes I couldn't quite read at the moment. Relief? No. It was definitely mixed with happiness though.

Our parents called us over for food and I immediately made for the grill. Mello and Near didn't follow right away, but that wasn't an issue to me.

As a teenager your mind doesn't stray far from eating and sleeping, so my concerns lessened when there was food involved.

I'm sure Mello was fine.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe it. Matt was Pan? He actually found guys attractive!

This was perfect!

But… I couldn't tell him how I felt at the moment. I mean, I placed a few hints here and there but he never seemed to get the message. Maybe I should not say anything. Wait until after winter. This barbeque would be the last in a while so I had some time. Or maybe I could wait until Christmas. Kiss him under the mistletoe or something. He'd probably enjoy that right? But… what if he didn't? What if it ruined our friendship and Matt never wanted to see me again?

I'd finally stopped fighting the feelings I had for Matt, but now I was going through a whole new battle. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined, but Matt was just so amazing! He had feelings and cared about me, he hugged and laughed with me, and we shared so much in these past two months that I'd been back. I just couldn't let him go for the life of me, but if I told him how I felt and he didn't feel the same… then what would happen? Would everything just… stop?

I heard Near scoff right next to me and when I looked I just saw him smirking at me.

"It's cute how much you like Matt, but you're wasting your time." He said as he stood up. "You and Matt share a special, and very close, friendship with each other. Do you really want to ruin that if you two can't see eye to eye?"

"What are you saying, snowball?" I dared him.

He was unfazed. "I'm saying, you two are completely different in almost every way shape and form. Even if you did spark up a relationship with him, who's to say it'll work out? And you two are already friends anyway. Why not just enjoy it?"

And with that, he walked away. Nothing else was said.

I thought about his words for a few moments, but ignored them anyway. I'd tell Matt how I felt, and I knew he'd tell me he felt the same way. It was meant to be… I just felt it! Besides, Matt was the only person I was comfortable with completely and honestly. So why shouldn't we be together?

That was it. I was going to tell him. Soon, I'd hoped, but I could wait until after the weekend.

What harm would a few days do for me?


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Last chapter for the night... possibly.**_

_**Just a heads up, I will not be writing all of next week probably. I will be getting a wisdom tooth pulled and my pain tolerance is below zero so... **_

**_Yeah._**

**_Enjoy and Review if you can! :)_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I closed up my locker and started walking to class, the entire time wishing my headache would go away.

Like every year at this godforsaken hellhole of a school, a dance was being set up for the students. It would be on Friday and almost everyone was excited for it. And I say almost because both Mello and I, as well as Near, were tired of hearing teenagers shriek and obsess over something that would only be for about a few hours, and wouldn't even be remembered in two years. It was such a chaos for the three of us that I just made plans with them to watch bad movies that night to forget about it altogether.

They both happily agreed to be there.

Everywhere I went all I heard were people talking about the dance, who was going with who, what would happen afterwards, would there be much adult supervision, and blah blah-blah! I seriously just stopped caring about this after the first hour of its announcement!

I was early for my class so I had to wait in the hall until the bell rang for dismissal. I'd just finished with lunch and was waiting for the volleyball team to finish their practice before I got changed. The only thing of worth about waiting though was that I got to watch the pretty girls from the bleachers as they played.

The jiggle physics of reality were much better than in gaming that much was true.

I knew a few of the girls from my other classes, but none of them seemed too interested in me. That was fine though. I doubt any of them were worth my time as it was anyway.

I checked my phone for the time and was happy to see a text from Mello.

_"Sorry! Running late. I'll see you in the Gymnasium."_

_"No worries." _I texted back. _"No rush on my end."_

There was a pause before Mello texted back, _"Okay. Hey, I need to talk to you when I get there… in private."_

_"Is everything alright?"_

Another pause before his answer. _"Yeah. I just need to ask you something."_

_"Okay, no problem."_

And that was it for our conversation.

I heard the whistle blow and the girls were let out from practice. Now it was time to get changed.

I grabbed my gym bag from beside me but before I could make my way to the change rooms, a young, bleach-blonde girl in her volleyball outfit stopped me with a gentle hand.

"You're Matt, right?" She asked, keeping her hand on my shoulder.

I blinked. "Err… yes? That's me."

This girl, Katherine was her name, was captain of the volleyball team, and was a co-head cheerleader in her squad. What in god's green earth was she talking to me for?

She smiled sweetly. "Listen, you know that dance that's coming up this week?"

I supressed the groan that was begging to escape passed my lips. "Yes."

She suddenly took my hand excitedly. "Well, you and I should totally go! Like… together? Would you want to?"

Was this seriously happening? Was the school's hottest number in the history of this school actually asking me to that dance on Friday? The one I hated because – let's face it – I didn't have a date? Her? This was incredibly unlikely. For longer than I'd liked to have admitted, I thought I was on some reality prank show.

I was about to say yes – and who wouldn't – when I suddenly remembered the plans I made with Mello and Near.

"I… I can't. I already have plans on Friday. Sorry."

I went to walk away when she pulled me back in.

"Aw, can't you blow it off?" She pouted. "You've never been to the school dances anyway. And come on, I've never asked out anyone before so this proves I really want to be with you that night. Please, Mattie?"

I really didn't like how she said my name like that. I felt like she didn't deserve to speak in that tone with those eyes. Like that pet name was reserved for someone else more deserving and kind.

I began to remember all the times she'd hadn't even cared to look at me before. Why all of a sudden did she have this crush on me? Even more, why go to all the trouble of asking me out when she could easily have said yes to one of the 'haves' instead of asking me? This just didn't seem right to me in the slightest.

I pulled my arm away. "No thank you. I'm not interested in the dance anyway, and I want to hang out with my friends."

She scoffed. "You mean that freaky little albino and the blonde fag?"

There was her true nature.

I tried not to growl as I spoke with her. "Near and Mello. And yes, I'd rather hang out with them this weekend than go out with you. You didn't even care about me until just this hour anyway. I asked you out like… two years ago and all you did was call me a freak then laugh in my face. Why should I even trust you?"

"Matt, people can grow up you know." She said seductively, placing her hands behind my neck. "And you've grown up since then, too. You have such a marvelous physique now, and you're just so interesting. I'd love to get to know you more personally, so I took a shot. Aren't you happy that at least one girl in this entire school wants to spend time with you?"

She nuzzled into my neck slightly. "So what do you say? Won't you go to the dance with me? Please?"

Her words sounded sincere, but something about the way she acted threw me off a bit. I'd liked to have think that she did indeed grow up, but I wasn't sure. Could this really be a ploy? Could she really want to be with me on that level? Or was I being played?

However, an opportunity like this didn't arrive often for me and if she indeed had feelings for me…

I sighed. "Alright. I'll go with you."

She kissed my cheek happily, squealing slightly.

"I promise you, Matt, this will be the best night ever! I'll see you at six when the dance starts!"

She ran off happily to the change rooms then with a large smile on her face. Could she really have meant everything she'd said?

"Matt!" I heard my name being called.

Looking to my left I could see the blonde catching up to me with a slight smile on his face. He seemed like he was anxious, but excited, about something.

He hugged me happily. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Um… it's school. By law, I have to be here." I replied.

He just chuckled at me. "I just mean… oh, whatever. Listen, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Yeah, and something I need to tell you." I interrupted, still a bit in shock over what just happened.

The colour in his cheeks seemed to flush out a bit. "Oh…" he then grinned, "what is it?"

I hummed slightly. "You know that girl, Katherine? Well… she kinda… asked me to the dance."

His face fell when I said this. "R-really? And… what did you say?"

I shrugged. "I said I'd go. She said something about wanting to get to know me on a more personal level and stuff, so… I thought I'd give her a chance."

Mello was silent. More silent than he had ever been. It was like I'd told him the greatest secret in life and he had no idea what to do with the information.

I saw him force a smile out. "Oh… that's… that's good. I'm very happy for you. I guess it means movie night is cancelled though."

"Looks like it. Sorry. But hey, what did you want to tell me?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Your text. You said you needed to tell me something in private."

The blonde's eyes shifted a bit before he forced out another smile. "It was nothing, Matt. Just um… just some homework stuff. You'd probably be just as bored with it too though."

I shrugged. "Probably. Anyway, we should get changed."

"Oh… I forgot my gym bag. I'll go run and get it."

"Do you need me to come with you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll be right back."

And with that he was off to grab his bag. But there was something wrong with the way he'd looked at me. I sensed… sadness. Sadness or grief. But I couldn't quite tell.

I'm sure he was fine though. Mello was a tough one. Whatever was bothering him couldn't bug him for very long.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I think, for the first time in my life…

…I was genuinely heartbroken…


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: ...I'm never going to go to sleep, am I?**_

**_Enjoy and Review if you can! :)_**

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I lay in my bed holding my pillow tightly to my chest. I'd never experienced hurt like this in my life. Like someone was shredding my heart into a million pieces and still going. It hurt too much, felt too painful… I just wanted it to end.

That stupid dance was tonight and Matt was just fifteen steps away in his room getting ready for some cunt that didn't even deserve him or his attention. She hadn't helped him during the tears, she hadn't been there to comfort him, and she _definitely_ wasn't the one to lie beside him and nap peacefully by his side. It had all been me, and he still chose that fake-ass blonde as a potential partner for him! Did he just forget all that I'd ever done for him!? Did he forget all the times I loved him as his friend!? What about when I almost died for him! Did that mean nothing!?

I rolled onto my side and tried to forget about it. Matt could have his stupid little whore. I'd find someone to flaunt in front of him no problem. Hell, I still had people from the university wanting me out there for a few tosses in the sheets. I should call one of them up right now and ask them for a quickie, windows open and me screaming for more! Matt would have competition like he'd never even known!

Just when this plan was starting to sound amazing to me, it was like god himself had sent it down as a sign to show me I was right.

My brother knocked on my door before opening it to tell me that an old friend had come to visit.

He got out of the way, and my heart sped up rapidly.

Dietrich had been a university student in the same major as I, and had been friend with my brother for years. The best part was – in my own opinion – is that we'd more than once hooked up while on campus. I think I'd been fifteen when I lost my virginity to him, and we'd been inseparable when in my final year at school. He was quite the charmer too. He knew how to catch my attention, he knew how to make my skin shiver and my heart go numb with pleasure. And even more, every single moment I had with him was like a gift from heaven.

And now it was like god had sent him here once again to make this easier on me.

Once my brother left us alone, Dietrich closed the door and locked it. We both know this was happening at some point, but it was more fun when we threw in some banter to make it interesting.

The dark haired boy before me smiled seductively. "School has not been the same without you, Mello."

I hummed. "So you finally graduate and you come to see me first? Your priorities are quite racy, I must admit. But how'd you find me?"

He leaned in to plant a kiss on my cheek. "I have my ways. But that doesn't matter right now, does it? The only thing that matters is us. And I can see your desperation in your eyes. You want it just as badly as I do."

I gave him a kiss back. "More than you know, D."

The one thing liked most about Dietrich was that he didn't waste time. He knew what he wanted and he worked hard to get it. It took him a long time for him to convince me to sleep with him, but it had been worth it by a tenfold. And even after all this time it was still worth it. My window was open and Matt was probably still getting ready.

And there was nothing to stop me from screaming during the entirety of this session.

Dietrich planted another kiss on my cheek, following my neck and throat, up to my chin once more to lock lips with me. His hands roamed my torso and I could feel skin on my chest. My eyes closed when he tweaked a nipple and I couldn't hold back the moan. Not that I'd wanted to since I needed Matt to hear this.

The moment Matt popped into my head I immediately tried to get rid of his face from my mind. He didn't matter right now.

It was just about me.

Dietrich's hand lowered from my nipple to my waist as he pulled me into him, his hips grinding into me slightly.

I grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and tried not to think about how greasy it was. I thought about Matt's hair and how soft it was. I thought about his hands roaming around me, and that pelvis of his with that nice V to his 'area' and the rounded butt. His soft skin, unmarked and washed despite his clothes being dirty. And his eyes! His eyes were what set me over the top! The beautiful lush of green to them that sparkled like emeralds!

"Matt!" I moaned happily.

I wasn't even thinking when the moan came out, but I hadn't realized my mistake when Dietrich stopped his administrations, looking at me with question in his eyes.

"Who? Mello, who's this 'Matt' guy?"

I slowed my breathing down slightly before pushing a strand of hair from my eyes. "Err… it's no one. It was just a slip of the tongue."

I tried to get Dietrich back into the mood with a few kisses but he pulled me away from him. It didn't look like he was angry… just confused.

"Mello… tell me. Is he like… your boyfriend or something?"

"What! No!" I defended. "Matt's just… an old friend. Besides, he has some cunt with him at the moment. Believe me, nothing's going on."

"Mello, you're a terrible liar." He practically laughed out. "You like this guy, don't you?"

I didn't answer. That smug smile he wore was too much to deal with at the moment and I was already too sure I wasn't getting my way tonight as it was.

Dietrich chuckled. "I thought so. From the way you were looking at me I could only tell you wanted vengeance or something. But why not just tell him how you feel?"

I seemed to have forgotten that Dietrich was also one of my most trusted friends while in university. The bastard knew it too, but he was completely fine with us fooling around on the side. Friends with benefits I suppose.

I crossed my arms. "Like I said, he's got someone."

"Does he? Or do you just believe that he does?" He asked me point blank.

My nostrils flared angrily. "He's at the school dance, with some cheerleading bitch, who he's had a crush on since his first year of high school. I'd say he's taken."

D just scoffed. "Sounds like he's being played. But maybe I just hate cheerleaders thanks to that bitch Sofie from University."

"Did you at least get your computer fixed?" I asked thoughtfully.

He shook his head. "Had to get a new one. But back to our conversation."

He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands. "Mello, I know it must hurt seeing someone you care about with someone else. But if you don't tell him that you like him, then you'll never know how he truly feels about you. And if he doesn't feel the same way, then fine. You both move on and find other people. If this Matt is your friend – if he truly is – then he won't hold your feelings against you. Running around with me won't change your feelings for him." He then let go of my hands and stood up. "So I'll leave. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. But I won't toss you into the sheets when your mind is so clearly focussed on Matt. I have a bit more dignity than that."

I rolled my eyes. "Says the guy who took a fifteen year olds virginity."

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd been up front about your age in the beginning. But _no_, you had to say you were a short seventeen year old."

I grinned slyly at him. "Got you in bed, didn't it?"

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

He made for the door, but looked back at me with a grin on his face.

"It sounds like you really love this Matt guy. Shame that he doesn't know. Love from you is pretty rare."

And Dietrich made his exit as quickly as he made his entrance.

I sat there on my bed for a bit, thinking about my plan form before. How childish could I truly be to want to make Matt hear me getting plowed? Honestly, I was such a moron!

I put my face in my hands, feeling my heart break once again. Dietrich had been right, but I was still so afraid to tell him.

And what if he rejected me?

…what if he broke my heart even more than it was already?

Dietrich had told me that if Matt was a true friend then everything would be alright. Would that be true? Would we still be alright as friends? How could we be?

I couldn't take it anymore.

After about fifteen minutes of planning out how I'd tell him, I grabbed my coat and ran out from my room and down the stairs. I briefly caught a glimpse of Dietrich hanging out with my brother but I paid no attention to him. He wasn't even on my mind anymore.

All I could think of was Matt.

When I'd gotten to his house his mother had told me that he'd already left for the dance so I started running to the school. I didn't care that he was on a date or not. I needed to get this off of my chest before I chickened out again.

I had to tell him…

…

I had to.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hope you like,**_**_ review if you can, and enjoy! _**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Kathrine hung onto my arm tightly, smiling happily as others walked past us. I felt a little out of place since this wasn't usually my scene. And it definitely didn't help that I had to lose the goggles by Katherine's orders since it made me look better.

The light was hurting my eyes, the music made my headache worse, and even more… I wasn't having any fun.

The only thing Katherine and I did was stand around side by side trying to look good. Her friends occasionally popped by to tell us how good we looked together, but my mind was far away from them. The only thing I was thinking about was getting the hell out of here and going home to watch a few movies.

Unfortunately, I was stuck here until Katherine wanted to go home.

By her orders.

I excused myself from her side to go grab something to drink from the beverage table, but she didn't seem to care too much about what I did. In fact, she didn't seem to care at all whether or not I was actually seen with her a few times. Most of the time she just ignored me until the jocks or the other girls walked by. But why?

I found the drinks and immediately wished it'd been spiked with some liquor to make this night run a bit faster and with a bit more fun involved.

Right as I took a drink of my chosen poison, I felt someone smack the cup away then grab me by my dress shirt.

Looking up I could see Derek, and his little posse surrounding me, with a look in his eye that spelled death.

"What are you doing here with Katherine?!" He asked angrily. "She's mine!"

I pushed his hands away from me, not even in the mood to be dealing with him.

"You can have her. She's boring as hell anyway, same with the rest of the stupid sheep of this school."

"WHAT!" He yelled as he charged me, pushing me into the food table.

The table broke and the food went flying, most of it on me. The tablecloth was stained, the drinks were everywhere, and I was a mess. The dress shirt I wore was completely ruined and my hair was sticky from the soda and other sugary substances. In a word, everything was a mess.

And all the laughter was sent to me.

Everyone, from the jocks to the nerds, to even my supposed date was laughing their asses off at me for 'falling into the food table'. The only one not laughing was Derek. He was just smiling.

"Right where you belong, freak. In the trash."

The jock spat on me then and went to retrieve Katherine from the back of the Gymnasium.

Things like this had happened to me so many times now that I truly did not care about them anymore. I didn't care that Katherine had used me to get Derek Jealous. I didn't care that Derek had embarrassed and hurt me physically. And I didn't care that people were laughing at me. I was so used to things never going my way that I stopped caring. That's all my life was, anyway. One big disappointment after another.

I slowly got up from the broken table and just sighed as I made my way out of the gymnasium, holding my arm in pain and a bit of sorrow. I stopped crying over things like this a long time ago. But there were some days where I was at my lows…

…like today.

I made it outside and to the school fountain where I doused my shirt in an attempt to wash it. Of course it was just futile now since the stain had set in, but I needed a distraction from the utter disappointment I was feeling in my heart. Sure, I saw it coming from a mile away… but my mother always taught me to have faith. To always find the silver lining and know that no storm lasts forever. She told me that I'd someday find the light and things would get better for me. And I believed her.

I believed her when Mello left and I believed I had no best friend. I believed her when my pet hamster Speedy died and my heart couldn't fathom what death was. I believed her when people threw me in trash cans and called me a fag, or shredded my clothes while I changed for gym. I believed her when my friend committed suicide and realized that death happened to humans. And I stupidly believed her when she told me that someone would love me for who I was despite all my faults and quirks. Why did I believe her? Because I had nothing else to believe in anymore! I didn't then, and I didn't now!

…

…

…I just can't believe anymore…

The sun doesn't smile at you, the moon isn't made of cheese, the stars are beyond my reach, and eventually everything comes to an end. What was there to believe in when everything was just a lie made up by others to make losers like me feel better? There's no Santa, no Easter Bunny, and there sure as hell wasn't true love.

If that were the truth, then…

"Matt?" I heard a familiar voice through my dark thoughts.

I turned to see Mello walking up to me with a look a pain in his face. But why was he…

"What happened?" He asked as he sat beside me. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Turns out Derek is a little protective of Katherine. I didn't even know they were together. I guess she just used me for some light entertainment."

"Oh, Matt," he said in a sorrowful voice, "I can't believe… I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you!"

"Don't even worry about it." I said mechanically. "I'm used to it by now, remember. I get my ass kicked on a daily basis. This is nothing."

"Matt, stop joking around!" He said seriously, wiping a bit of food off of my face. "How can you even be okay with this treatment?!"

I shrugged. "I just…"

"No, stop it! You shouldn't be okay with this! You should be angry and tell someone about this! I hate seeing you get hurt every day, Mattie! Please stop letting them win!"

The way he said that… the way he said that pet name. I liked his way of saying it a lot more than Katherine's way.

I smiled at that for a moment before looking at him. "You'll never stop babying me, will you."

The blonde smiled back as he shook his head. "Never."

I leaned back on my palms then and smiled at the stars. "The night's still young. We could go out and do something."

"While you're still gross and sticky?" He asked incredulously.

I looked back at him. "This school has a shower. Plus I brought a change of clothes with me. Dress shirts may look nice but they aren't fun to move around in."

He chuckled slightly. "Well, where would we go?"

I brushed a hand through my sticky hair. "I hear the fair's back in town. I could win you another elephant."

He smiled widely at this. "I'll be waiting here."

I smiled back before jumping up from my spot and hurrying off to my locker before the school change rooms where the showers were.

It looked as though my night would be saved.

* * *

True to my word I took Mello to the fair, and for the first time that night I was genuinely happy.

We played a bunch of different games together, me not really winning anything, but it was just fun to be around the one person who actually wanted to be around me and wasn't afraid to be seen with me. And the fair brought back a lot of memories me and the blonde had when we were kids. I'd even won him another top shelf prize again. Only this time I didn't fail the first one hundred times.

Mello hugged his stuffed panda close to him, smiling happily. Although he wouldn't admit it, he had a soft spot for plushies as much as Near did some days. Or maybe it was just nostalgia for him. I couldn't really tell. But as long as he was happy, so was I.

Our night was coming to an end soon, and I was about to take Mello home… until something caught my eye.

An old photo booth sat between the cotton candy maker and the entrance to the docks. It hadn't looked like it had been used in a while. But I wondered to myself…

I took Mello by the hand. "Come on. We gotta catch up on tradition here."

He followed my line of sight and his confusion turned into a grin.

Within moments we were sitting in the booth getting ready for some new shots.

"It's been ten years," I reminded him, "we should get ten slides then."

He punched my arm. "No. I'm not sitting in a tight little box for ten picture slides."

I giggled at his reaction. "Fine. We'll get the one slide and get doubles of it like before." I reasoned as I punched in what we ordered.

"Six shots." I reminded him. "So six poses."

"I got one!" He said excitedly before pushing my face out of the way to get the most exposure.

He smiled brightly and the camera flashed.

I pushed his handout of the way, giggling slightly. "Cheap! But now it's my turn."

I pushed his head down and leaned on it with my elbow, posing classily as if I were a rich tycoon.

The camera flashed for the second picture.

Mello then hooked his finger into my mouth and pulled, not even caring to pose and just being an overall bastard.

The third picture was taken.

I pulled his hair a bit and he released me for a moment before coming back by taking my goggles. At this point we hadn't even remembered the camera was capturing all of this.

Fourth picture.

I pulled Mello into my lap, giggling happily.

"You are cheap, you know that! Now give me my goggles!"

I made a reach for them, but Mello merely stared at me. Gazing into my eyes.

"No," he said plainly, a touch of wonder in his voice.

Fifth shot.

I blinked, my smile fading slightly. "What are you…"

"I love your eyes, Matt."

And his lips locked onto mine.

The last picture was taken…

…

…but I was too happy to care.

I didn't know how long we'd been making out in there, but when we exited the booth the lights of the fair were dimming down and everyone seemed to be going home. We barely even remembered we'd gotten pictures at all.

It was a very rare moment for your first kiss to be captured on film, but there it was. One copy for me, and one for Mello. And he smiled at it just as much as I had.

I walked the blonde home after this and we discussed what we'd do now that we'd announced our feelings for each other. It wasn't a very long talk, mind you. We had both decided to try and make something happen between us.

But, with me having no experience with this kind of stuff, I worried greatly for what would happen.

I walked him to his front door before he turned to me.

"Matt, do you want this? As much as I do, I mean."

I was silent for a moment before leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"More than anything, Mels."

He grinned as he took my hand then. "Then… I suppose you're my boyfriend now."

I chuckled. "Right after our first kiss? It's that easy?"

He chuckled as well before pulling me into a hug. "I suppose it is."

We said our goodnights, and we parted ways. My hand felt cold when Mello let go, but my heart was warm.

I suppose I should have believed my mother when she told me love conquered all. It sure as hell conquered my fears of losing Mello to someone else.

…well… maybe not completely. But I'd work on that while I could.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I lay in my bed, hugging my stuffed panda as close to me as I could. Never in my wildest dreams did I believe I could feel like this for anyone. But Matt…

God, just the thought of him set my heart ablaze!

My broken and shattered heart had been healed, and no longer did I worry about seeing Matt with someone else. He chose me. He cared about me.

…

…but did he-

A paper plane suddenly flew into my room and landed on my desk surprisingly gently. Of course I knew who it was from, but I got excited over it nonetheless.

I opened up the plane to read a carefully – but still scratchy – note reading.

_'See you tomorrow, beautiful._

_With love,_

_Matt.'_

I hugged the note to my chest and tried not to squeal. Never in my life had I squealed over a guy, but Matt was the most adorable of the ones I'd fallen for. How could anyone not love this incredibly sweet dork!?

The thought of those bullies crossed my mind for a split second, and I thought about tearing them apart limb from limb…

…but then another though crossed my mind.

And suddenly, I couldn't wait for Monday to come around!


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Just a reminder, no chapters for one or two weeks while I'm recovering from getting my wisdom tooth pulled. So... sorry about that.**_

_**Also, a warning, this chapter is adult and introduces M rated content. (It was bound to happen in a semi M rated story, so let's try to be as adult here as we can. Well... as adult as a fanfiction writer/reader can be. XD)**_

_**Hope you like,**_**_ review if you can, and enjoy! _**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I'd spent the entire weekends with just Mello alone. The weeks itself I spent as much as my time beside him. Everyone at school was shocked to see the blonde openly confess his love for me, kiss me in the halls, or even cuddling me or sitting in my lap when we were alone on our first week as a couple. I'd asked him about the extra attention, to which he replied, 'They deserve to see you with nothing more than the best.' Of course I questioned his 'modesty' before getting punched in the arm again. By Friday, everyone had grown jealous of how close we were, even having a few of the jocks push me around when Mello wasn't around. When he found my bruises however… there was hell to pay.

Mello always defended me when he heard I was being harassed. He tried to talk me into standing up for myself but I shrugged at the concern. I really didn't care anymore about the harassment. If Mello was my friend, as well as Near and my family along with his, then I was fine.

Speaking of family…

We'd hid our relationship from our parents and siblings, but more than once they questioned our 'alone time' in either of our rooms. Nothing actually happened of course, but more than a few times our family members almost caught us fooling around. It was a rush to be hiding away in our rooms, half naked and making out, but having our parents knocking on the door the moment things got heated up was another thrill. Especially since most times we both were shirtless and had to scramble to find which shirt was ours before we were caught. It wasn't like we couldn't make an excuse, but I had more than a few hickey's on my neck and chest that needed to be covered at all hours of the day.

Even though nothing ever happened… I still got pretty close a few times.

It wasn't as if I didn't want to go further – and really, I wanted to go further – but anytime we got close to something that intimate I feared the blonde would laugh at me or walk out at my inexperience. It's not like I didn't know what went where, but I wasn't impressive in the slightest. Not to mention I never got any… err… previous experience in the matter, which meant this was just meant to be a disaster for the both of us. No, I wouldn't let that happen. Not to either of us.

Then again… I'm not sure I could hold out for much longer. Not if Mello was going to keep wearing those tight leather pants that I loved so much.

School had ended over an hour ago and we'd just gotten back to my place for our own time together. Thanks to my parents going out on a certain date they'd been planning, and my brother taking my sisters out shopping until much later, we had the entire place to ourselves.

And even before we stepped into the house we were all over each other.

We took off our coats as quickly as we could, not even caring about the snow that melted onto the carpet, and made for the couch. I never thought winter was such a good time for couples to fool around, but the thought about warming up by the fire or just holding one another under a blanket to warm up from the cold outside was such an intriguing thought.

Mello pulled me onto the couch, our lips not leaving each other's for a moment, and before long I was straddling him once again with his legs wrapped around my waist. It wasn't the first time we'd made out on this couch, and I doubt it would be the last.

I hummed into the kiss for a quick second before feeling a cold hand run up my chest and tweak a nipple.

I immediately squeaked at the cold and backed off slightly to see Mello giggling slightly.

"Aw, Matt!" He whined. "Come closer to me! You're so warm, and my hands are so cold!"

"So you flicked my nipple?!" I said incredulously. "Besides, I offered you my gloves and you said no, so tough shit you can freeze."

He pouted at me slightly. "But what if my fingers fall off thanks to the cold?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't play that face. That's my face, I invented it and copyrighted it, so each time you use it you owe me money."

He continued to pout. "Please, Matt?"

This blonde knew how to use me, that's for sure.

I rolled my eyes slightly before cuddling in on top of him while his hands hugged my waist close to him. "There, better?"

He hummed happily. "Much."

Before I knew it though I could feel two cold hands slip under my jeans and grab my butt making me squeak once again and roll off of him to the floor. Mello couldn't stop his laughing for the life of him.

I climbed up from the floor to glare at him. "That was a dirty trick!"

He looked at me with a shock in his eye as he scoffed. "And you're little trick during drama today wasn't dirty in the slightest?!"

I blinked, smiling at the recent memory.

I'd said to Mello, 'I need a spot to hide in for my part in the play, but you've taken my spot.'

To which he replied, 'You want to hide here? It's pretty exposed.'

I took my chance and scurried under his jacket and shirt to hug his waist, smiling deviously. 'It's perfect!'

I blinked innocently. "Well, no one noticed. So I'd say it worked as a great hiding spot!"

"Some of the drama girls were awing at you for being what they called 'adorable' you egg!" He shot back, smile not leaving his face.

I kissed his cheek lovingly. "Do you disagree?"

He flopped down on the couch sighing heavily. "What am I gonna do with you?"

I decided to stop torturing him and snuck my way back onto the couch, taking his hands lovingly into my own and bringing them up to my lips to breathe some warmth into them.

His grin widened slightly. "You're too good for me, Matt."

I took one hand each in my own and leaned down to give him a small peck on the lips. "Others would you're too good for me."

The blonde wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me close. "I love you, Matt."

I settled into his arms with a happy smile on my face. "I love you too, Mels."

Maybe it was early for us to be saying those words, but dammit it just felt right to say.

I'd known Mello since we were in Kindergarten. I'd been there for him when he truly needed me. And even when he returned from a long ten years of separation from me, I still made the effort to be the best friend I could be with him. And I think that's what solidified my love for him.

If we weren't friends, then how could we be lovers? Everything would be without a reason, and we'd never want anything more than attention from each other. As friends we could crack jokes to each other and be there for one another, while still having that aspect of being boyfriends. I truly and honestly believed that I was in love with Mello…

But, I kept the 'in love' thing to myself. Mello said he loved me… but that could also mean that he loved me as a friend more than a lover.

Which I was fine with for now.

I sighed to myself before lifting my weight off of the blonde. "We should probably head to the basement or my room for the moment. I don't know how long Jay will be out with the twins, and I'd rather play it safe than sorry."

"No problem." He replied as he sat up. "I don't mind locking ourselves up in the quiet basement for a while. Less likely someone will hear us, you know."

Those words sent shivers down my spine as the blonde grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the stairs. I had to admit, I was tempted to all hell to go through with whatever plan the blonde had in store…

…but my fears kept me on my toes.

The basement was fully stocked with a mini fridge, flat-screen, fold out couch and futon, newly carpeted floors, every gaming system one could imagine – thanks to me – and a sound system to immerse the room in whatever music was available. More times than not this room fell into the rooms of forgotten in my family, but I used it almost every day as my gaming house. Because of all the money I earned on bets and such with video games, not to mention all the competitions and events I'd won, I paid for almost everything that was in there. I even made sure to get the room soundproofed so I could crank the speakers when I played games to fully immerse myself. But with Mello entering my life, this room was used for a lot more than gaming now.

The moment we'd entered the basement domain, I closed and locked the door so we couldn't be disturbed. Not that my family ever came down here anyway since I always demanded concentration while gaming.

The couch had been pulled out into bed form already thanks to my all night gaming marathon a few days back so Mello happily made himself comfortable over the warm covers on his stomach, looking at me invitingly. Then again, Mello always had this inviting, seductive look to his eyes.

I immediately made for the bed, jumping slightly to land beside the giggling blonde, and our routine began anew.

While he busied himself combing his fingers through my hair – our kisses becoming more forceful – I made no hesitation in lowering my hands to his legs. I don't know what drove me to feeling up his legs, but dammit did they turn me on! His legs, his hips, his waist, everything from his chest to his toes made my heart skip a beat! I dared not look him in the eyes a few days though because I could have sworn that they literally stopped my heart a few times.

I felt myself lose a bit of control as my lips left his and began biting and nipping his neck slightly after every kiss. He arched into this without fear though and it made my mind go hazy with want.

I suddenly ground my hips into him and I heard his breath catch.

From that I felt my heart beat with fear once more.

I stopped my administrations and backed away from him. This attitude didn't go unnoticed by the blonde beneath me and he looked up at me in worry.

"Matt? Is everything alright?"

I felt my heart skip at his voice. Innocent and worried. But I somehow knew…

No. I just needed to forget about that thought for the moment.

I shook my head. "I just think that… maybe… we're going a bit too fast. We've only been together for a few weeks and… I'm… I'm not really…"

He understood completely without even having me finish.

He leaned up and kissed my cheek. "It's okay, Matt. We can take it a bit slower if you need to."

I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding…

…but Mello only said we'd take it slower, of course.

The blonde gently pushed me back into a sit before all the way back until my head hit the mattress. Once he was on top, his lips trailed over my neck slightly before moving downwards to my chest…

…then to my stomach…

…then just below the hip…

…then…

…

I grabbed a fistful of the covers when I felt the heat of Mello's breath over my member. The sensation only increased when he made contact through the fabric and took an experimental lick over the jeans. I honestly didn't know if this was supposed to be pleasurable or torture in the highest degree. Either way my body responded accordingly.

I shuddered slightly at the tightness in my jeans, trying to look down at the blonde. "Mel… what… what are you…"

He hummed happily, the vibration from his lips hitting my member. "I said we would go slower, Matt. You've been so patient with me for the past few months, holding back everything you felt. Let's call this a 'thank you' from me to you."

"A thank you? For what?"

He nipped the jeans slightly, making my member twitch expectedly. "For waiting for me."

With that, no more words were spoken.

The blonde used his teeth to unbutton my pants and unzip them easily. When he pulled them down, leaving me in my boxers, he took great pleasure in watching me squirm once his breath hit it once again. With each layer being peeled away from me, the tension grew and grew in my stomach. I was looking at completely and utterly losing my self-control.

The blonde made another experimental lick to my member through the fabric and this time it nearly sent me over the top. That tongue of his was getting closer and closer now, and I feared I wouldn't be able to hold it in when it came to the actual show.

Finally the boxers were peeled away by his nimble fingers and I closed my eyes, getting ready to hear his laughter…

…

…but there was nothing.

I opened an eye to see Mello just staring at it. Something in his eyes just screamed hungry to me.

He licked his lips slightly, making me twitch. I could hardly believe such a small little muscle could make me feel like this.

Once again that tongue gave a lick, but this time it was right on the target. I really had to concentrate to stop myself from losing it. I couldn't allow myself to be overcome so early into my first time having head. Lord knows I'd have to do the same for Mello when the time arose, but dammit did it feel good to be service this way!

He finally took me in completely and I swear I could see stars!

I held my self-control for as long as I could, bucking once or twice when Mello hummed. That tongue of his did so much for such a tiny muscle, and I vaguely remembered that that tongue had once explored my own mouth. That didn't turn me off, however, but made the situation worse. I was looking at completely losing myself and just letting all control fly out the window.

I bucked again when that tongue swirled around my member, making Mello hum in amusement. The vibrations from his throat were not helping matters either.

"M-Mello…" I tried to warn, feeling my stomach clench and a heat boiling in my groin. "I… I can't…"

I finally couldn't take it anymore and practically screamed out his name, letting go of my control and allowing myself to release. Mello didn't move an inch though, taking up all I'd managed to dish out. I feared greatly for what he'd say when he'd finally let me go since I didn't give him warning enough, and braced for him to yell at me.

Once I was done, he let me go completely and I looked up from where I lay.

He had a smile on his face as saliva – I hoped – dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Once he redressed me with my boxers, he crawled over top of me and straddled my torso, leaning in slightly.

When our noses were practically touching he smiled wickedly.

"You taste amazing, Matt."

And his lips were locked onto mine once more, pulling me in deeply as his tongue worked it's magic again.

He had a different taste to him this time around. Chocolate mixed with… oh dear god, was that me?!

He released me from the kiss and giggled slightly.

"Matt, there are many ways other than sex where we could have some fun. If you aren't ready at the moment, I have a few other things we can do to alleviate some of the tension. I'd love to share them with you if you'd like to learn."

I blinked slightly, still getting over the fact that I'd actually tasted myself in our last kiss.

I suddenly felt myself smile before rolling us over so that I was on top. The look on Mello's face was priceless.

I smiled devilishly. "Alright then, Mel. I'll take you up on that offer. But first…" I I said as I ran a palm over the blonde's own aching member. "I think I should repay you in full."

The blonde's surprised face became cheeky and almost unimpressed.

"You can certainly try, Matt." He allowed, his voice haughty and unconvinced.

As soon as I began however…

… let's just say that that voice was never used for me by the blonde again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Okay, short chapter for tonight since I'm bored, but I'm in a lot of pain so chapters will be few for a couple more days. **_

_**Hope you like,**_**_ review if you can, and enjoy! _**

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I was beginning to think Matt had done all this before. And it both irked me…

…and made me float on air.

We'd kept our relationship out of our parents hair which meant alone time was usually interrupted by one person or another, but any time we were fully alone and knew we wouldn't be bothered it was magical. And me saying anything of the sort about a guy was rare and valuable.

The way Matt moved, the way he slinked his hands under my shirt, and his skillful mouth… there was just too much for me to enjoy! He learned fast and he trusted me as much as I did with him. No, we hadn't had sex yet, but I hoped to god that that moment would come soon. Lord knows a man like him shouldn't be holding all this talent of his back.

Winter fell onto us in no time, and it marked the month and a half Matt and I had been together. And, in truth, it wasn't all physicality between us.

And I loved that more than anything.

I loved waking up in my bed to find a paper airplane on the floor reading some sort of message from Matt that told me how much he either missed or loved me. I loved the quick kisses he snuck in when our parents were turned around or even just the butterfly kisses he left on my cheek or neck. And I absolutely loved finding small notes written to me in my locker telling me to have a good day or just to remind me of how much he cared. But more than anything did I love it when he held me close to him and kept me safe in his arms. Yes, I was more than capable of taking care of myself, but to know Matt would hold me away from danger was such a turn on to me.

I hummed to myself as I lay on my stomach in my bed. School was let out for winter break and I was enjoying being able to sleep in for a bit. I never really liked being lazy – always finding something to do whether it had to be done or not – but I liked to revel in thought sometimes. Since Matt and I first became an item it was all I ever really did.

My parents noticed a change in my pace and asked me once if I'd found someone, to which I denied, and we left it at that. However, with my family coming in for a bit of a reunion for the holidays, I can only guess that a few of the members of my family will notice my change in heart. I wouldn't tell them about Matt… yet. But I would admit that there was someone in my life if it was brought up. And, likely, it was going to be brought up.

I heard a paper plane land on my floor and I smiled warmly at the thought.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the plane luckily landed right next to my bed. I then grabbed it and unfolded it to rea what it said.

_Good morning, beautiful!_

_Can I see you in the park soon? There's something I want to talk about. And no, I'm not breaking up with you, so don't get worried. _

_XOXO –Matt_

I almost giggled at the note. Matt was such a dork some days it was adorable.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pen to write my answer on my own plane. I liked keeping a few planes nice and clean for myself to gush over when I'm on my own. Not that the red head needed to know this fact.

I sent my plane and got dressed right away.

With winter here I decided leather was not a good option since it didn't breathe right for the skin and hardly kept me warm, so I stuck to my black semi-skinny jeans and boots. For a top I chose a loose crème coloured turtleneck I only wore on the colder of the winter days. I then put on my black coat and beanie and hurried out of my room.

Before making it to the front door, however, I was stopped by my mother.

"Mihael," her voice was final, "I need you to stay home tonight for when your family arrives, so don't be out too late, alright?"

I nodded, thankful that she hadn't wanted me to stay longer than this. I loved my mother, but she was a real chatterbox some days and I couldn't always stand to talk over the same thing for hours on end.

I made my exit and ran to the park about a block or two away. As specified, Matt was there and happy to see me.

I jumped into his arms excitedly and he held me in his arms happily. In this kind of cold, his arms were the best warmth for me. Yes, I was tough. But I was also skinny and didn't have great insulation when it came to the cold. Matt – however much he denied it – was toned enough to have the muscle and layers to keep him and others warm. All through winter he never wore any hat or mitts. Just a light jacket and some boots.

He held me close to keep me warm. "And how are you today?"

I shivered slightly. "Cold. Why'd you make me leave my bed?"

He kissed my forehead. "So I have an excuse to hold you. Do you want to go back?"

I cuddled in closer. "No. But I'd better not get frostbite while I'm out here or it's on your hands!"

He pulled me in a tiny bit closer. "I'll keep you as warms as I possibly can, Mello. I promise."

I hummed at this and took in as much warmth as he could offer. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

He took a moment to think about it. "Well, it would seem my parents and siblings are catching on to us and our little… escapades, if you catch my drift."

I sunk in a bit at this. "H-how so?"

He seemed a little embarrassed to say it, but…

"We left evidence last time."

I suddenly didn't need Matt to keep me warm anymore. The blush in my cheeks helped enough with that.

I broke away from him to look into his goggled eyes. "So then… should we tell our parents?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well… I'll tell mine and you tell yours I guess. I'm just scared your brother or dad will punch me into the stratosphere. I know your dad is a little over protective, and I've seen the way your brother acts to guys who hit on you. I'm just scared I might not see you again."

I shook my head. "My brother loves you, and I doubt he'd defend my honour against someone who defends it just as much as he does. My father… I can understand. Lord knows no one is good enough for his kids."

"So what do we do? I mean, my parents might be okay with everything, but… I'm wicked scared of your dad, and your mother used to take fencing lessons. She can wield a blade or two if I piss her off."

"I'll talk to them, I promise. But… maybe you should be there with me." I suggested. "I mean, it's better than them hunting you down if they turn out to dislike the idea of us being together. I'll give you a kiss before you pass on to the next world." I reassured with a grin.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You gonna Juliet your way into being with me again?"

I took a moment to think about this. "Is it a requirement in this relationship?"

"No… but I wouldn't want you to anyway. An eternity with you nagging me about making jokes behind your parent's backs in the afterlife doesn't seem like something I'd like to endure."

I punched his arm for that one, but the moment he backed away I began to shiver from the cold. He immediately hugged me again and tried to warm me up.

"L-l-l-let's g-g-go to my p-p-place. We can t-t-talk there about how t-to approach this with them."

He agreed to this before scooping me up into his arms and holding me tightly. The warmth was greatly appreciated and I held on to dear life as he carried me home. The entire way mocking me with the song 'Here comes the bride'.

If I wasn't frozen I would have punched him again.

Sadly, however, I would have to wait until we were back home.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Okay, short chapter for tonight. I've been working all day, and I'm tired so... **_

**_...yeah..._**

_**Hope you like,**_**_ review if you can, and enjoy! _**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I'd known Mello's parents since we were children, but meeting them in this way was not what I'd wanted to happen. At least not in this moment where I was unprepared to validate our relationship. His mother I didn't fear, but his dad…

…his dad had a record.

In the month we'd been seeing each other I got some intel from Mello's brother about his past experiences with other guys. He didn't tell me much, but the most he could tell me was that anytime he got his heart broken or mocked by other guys he was immediately apologized to and the guys weren't seen again afterwards.

Now, Mello's father was not all that scary… when he was happy. But he was large, burly, and objective to having his sons out of eyesight for even a few hours. He trusted Chase enough to be on his own, but he would constantly text Mello or call him to ask if everything was alright. Even though Mello could clearly take care of himself, his father had issues with letting him off the leash. I guess I could see why, considering the blonde was much smaller in form and size than his dad, plus he could easily be mistook for a female by some predator. Even if they knew he was male I could see him getting jumped. But the blonde was old enough to take care of himself, so I didn't see why the man was still so protective of his son.

I sat in Mello's room waiting for him to change into something slightly less… damp.

He'd made a crack about one of my video games so I had to throw him into a snowbank to teach him a lesson. I only ended up feeling bad though since he was shivering too much to even hit me for what I'd done. Thankfully, however, he didn't hold it against me.

I gave him another apologetic look. The third one in the hour if I could recall.

"Uh… you mad?" I asked dumbly.

My face went red when I saw him change out of his pants and saw no boxers. Yes, I'd seen him naked before, but somehow he continued to make me feel like an innocent little teenager awaiting for the time we did something explicit. Not that what we did already wasn't explicit, but I was technically still a virgin.

…

…technically.

He turned his head and sneered. "No, but I will get you back. Just you wait."

I got snarky at this. "Oh please, Mello, torture me all you want! I'll be a good slave, I promise."

Still fully nude – having no filter at all I'd found out – he strode over to me before straddling my legs and laying me down on his bed. He had a certain gleam to his eye that scared me a little.

"Mail Jeevas, are you a masochist?"

I smiled deviously at him. "It depends. I don't mind being scratched and pushed around, but I might draw the line at whips and chains."

"How about handcuffs?" He asked, grinding his hips a bit.

I hummed at that before placing my hands on the blonde's thighs, revelling in his small grinds and movements. "If you can even get me chained to the bed, then sure."

"Challenge accepted."

And that was it for words. We'd intended to talk to Mello's parents when we got here… but we were thinking with the wrong heads.

Like I'd said, Mello and I hadn't really gone farther than fellatio so it was unlikely we'd have actual sex – especially with his relatives downstairs – but I still enjoyed everything we did. Just the skin to skin contact sent me into a haze of ecstasy. Specifically now that he was fully nude and I was still clothed. He really had no shame for the human body.

His hands roamed up my shirt and I took it as a cue to take the lead and roll us over. As much as the blonde liked to dominate, he was completely fine with me taking over the session. He more than liked to watch me squirm and try not to squeak when anything was happening, but I saw the look in his eyes change to animalistic and heated whenever I took charge. He needed someone challenging for him. He needed someone who didn't mind lying back and letting him work, but to also pleasure him when he needed it. I never thought I'd be one of those guys, but I just couldn't help myself around him. I had to ravish him, to make him see how much I loved him.

And that made me wonder how much I'd take control when we finally went through with sex.

I kissed his neck softly before nipping and licking the small wounds a bit. I then went to his earlobe for a nip or two but my hands roamed the rest of his body, teasingly ghosting around his hips and waist. His soft moans and needy thrusts were sending me into more haze of pleasure. It didn't help that his hands were working to getting my pants undone, nor that one of his legs had wrapped itself around my own leg and hip, guiding me into a grind.

But, good things never last.

Right as the blonde threw his head back in pleasure at my administrations we'd heard the door to his room slam open and it scared us into the sheets.

"I KNEW IT!" Chase suddenly blurt out, his lips in an expected smile. "I KNEW YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER!"

Mello grabbed for the blanket and covered himself. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

I honestly was too scared to speak. I knew Chase was protective of his brother, and even though he didn't look angry… his attitude could switch on a dime.

I backed away to the end of the bed while Chase laughed, looking to someone who we couldn't see.

"YOU WERE RIGHT!" He'd said. "LITTLE BASTARDS WERE HIDING FROM US!"

Jason suddenly came into view. "Aren't they just adorable though!? Thinking they could hide from us. Silly children."

I got angry at this. "You'd better not have said anything to mom or dad!"

"Oh they know, Mail." He said calmly. "They heard you and Mello getting it on in your room last week. Didn't expect them to be home so soon from their date, did ya?"

I blushed heavily at this. I'd not learned yet how to be silent when… err… yeah.

Mello crossed his arms. "And you, Chase? Have you said anything to mom and dad?"

"No," he answered honestly. "But I doubt it'll matter. Dad will probably kick Matt's ass for even going near you in this way. You know he doesn't want you getting hurt like the last time."

Mello rolled his eyes. "He was a stupid guy in a stupid group at school. He wasn't even worth those tears. Matt's done nothing to me but be kind and considerate. Plus, if anyone would kick his ass it would be you, Chase."

"You're right." The taller, more beefy, blonde replied as he cracked his knuckles.

He then gave me a death glare. "So what're you doing in my brother's bed, fucker?"

I felt a hot wash of fear course through me and I slid off of Mello's bed, keeping my eye trained on the man. "I… we were… nothing, really."

"Uh huh…" Jason said sarcastically. "And Mello is naked because he felt like it?"

Chase cracked his knuckles again, but before I could run…

"If you two don't leave my room right now, I swear to god I will post that video of you two getting drunk and making out at that party from college! I have a copy, and I have the power to make sure everyone sees you two in that moment of time!"

The looks on their faces were priceless! Even I was shocked to hear this! Did they actually…!?

Chase took a glance at Jason before turning back to Mello. "That's not fair! We were drunk!"

"Either way, mom and dad won't be too pleased to hear you two got drunk while under-aged, made out with each other thinking each was a hot dancer from the show, were naked and partying with older women, and – the Coup de grâce – were both on ecstasy throughout the night. I believe I had to pick you up, as a fucking fourteen year old I might add, and get you guys to your room. I won't even go into detail about what you did once you two were home. Honestly, even I'm not that gay."

A few seconds rolled by before the two looked at each other worriedly and slowly closed the door. Chase wishing us a good day and to not worry about our parents.

I sat back on the bed but jolted slightly when the door opened again and one of the guys threw in a condom – hitting me in the head with it – before running off and laughing.

And I thought I was immature.

Mello sighed before lying back on the bed. "I guess the moment's ruined."

I shrugged. "I guess. I'm a little too afraid to do anything at the moment anyway."

The blonde smiled at me. "No handcuffs?"

I scoffed. "Like I said, you'd have to get them on me." I then took a look at the condom packet lying on a floor and picked it up.

I then smiled deviously. "Want to take the rubber out and leave the packet in Chase's room?"

Mello scoffed. "Child's play. I say we leave it in my dad's car."

"How will he know it's not yours?" I asked, a bit of fear in my voice.

He took the packet from my hand before leaning up kissing my cheek. "I don't have a license and he's going on a date tonight."

Sometimes I absolutely loved how devious the blonde could be.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Okay, short chapter for tonight. I've been working all day, and I'm tired so... **_

**_...yeah..._**

_**Hope you like,**_**_ review if you can, and enjoy! _**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"Well… that was harrowing." The blonde said as he flopped onto the bed.

"Especially with your grandfather's reaction." I agreed.

We'd just told Mello's parents about our relationship, and everything had been alright…

…until his grandfather got involved.

Let it suffice to say that he did not like me.

Although Mello's father was more than alright with us being together, including his admission to trusting me, his grandfather was much more overprotective and demanded to know why I wanted Mello as my boyfriend. What more could I say other than I cared about him, right? Wrong. Apparently that wasn't enough and the old man demanded to know why else I wanted him for myself. He quizzed me on why I chose him, why I was with him, what I liked about him, and what I would do for him as his man. I failed miserably in trying to impress him, even though I gave all the right answers – I would guess – and immediately demanded to know from Mello why he chose me.

The blonde defended me and admitted that he loved me. That he'd do anything for me and me for him. I was happy to see him stand up for me, but I don't think it impressed the elder man as much as I'd hoped.

Then again, Mello was the youngest in his family at the moment, so it stood to reason why his family was so protective of him.

But his father, his brother, _and _his grandfather all decided not to trust me? Something didn't add up.

And Mello knew why.

I crossed my arms while looking at him. "Your granddad looked pretty pissed to see you with me. You have any idea why?"

He shrugged. "Not really. Most of my family members are protective of me. My dad and brother especially. But I suppose my grandfather doesn't like seeing me with anyone unless he deems them worthy enough. He's sweet that way… but scary."

"No kidding." I muttered to myself before getting back on topic. "But it seemed to go deeper than that for me. I mean, why would they be so protective of you? You more than hold your own at school, and I've seen you practice your martial arts during gym class. So then why are they so worried? Did something happen to you at some point? I need answers."

He was silent for merely a second before he chuckled slightly.

"You're reading too much into this, Matt. Nothing… happened. They just worry…"

"Worry about what?" I interrupted, knowing the blonde was avoiding me. "They have no reason to worry if you say nothing happened. But they do, which means something _did_ happen. And I'd appreciate it if you quit dodging me and explain what's going on."

I didn't like to take control of matters, but I also didn't like being lied to. Mello was hiding something, and I didn't like that. Whatever had happened to him in the past I needed to know… or else I couldn't trust him.

Maybe that was a bit harsh. Everyone had secrets, this was true… but if something happened to him that he wasn't telling me…

"You don't understand." The blonde interrupted my thoughts, sitting up in his bed. "It was nothing bad, it just… scared my parents a bit. It's over now anyway, so let's just drop it."

"Come on, Mello." I urged, kneeling in front of him. "You're my best friend, and if something happened to you I want to know. Please try to remember that I share everything with you… and you can do the same."

He shook his head. "Not this, Matt. I have my reasons, and one of them is that I'm scared to lose you if I tell you. So just drop it."

"Lose me?" I questioned. "Why would you lose me?"

"Because it was something dumb and it doesn't make me look all that good. Especially with someone like you. Someone… innocent."

I blinked at this. Innocent? What did he mean by…?

…wait…

I swallowed my breath. "Mello… did you… err… _sleep_ with someone?"

I prayed to god that he said no. That I was crazy and stupid, and that Mello had saved himself for me since we were kids like I had for him…

…instead…

He looked away from me then. "Well…"

I backed away slightly. "Did you!?"

I sighed heavily. "Yes, but it wasn't just that I slept with someone. It was more like… a few people."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in all seriousness. Something about how he said that didn't seem right to me.

He still didn't look me in the eye. "I admit to having a bit of a… streak while I was in school. But at this particular instant I'd gone a bit too far. Namely, I chose the wrong guy.

"I don't really know how he did it, but he drugged me and I don't remember much. I remember partying, getting drunk, then going up to his room with a few other guys. When my mind cleared up a bit in the morning I found out he'd taped me with the group so I smashed his camera and burned the SD card with the video on it. I told my parents, they called the police, and they were tried with rape. Even if I technically gave consent, they found traces of some drug in my drink that got me out of my senses and into his bed. I'm not proud of what happened, but I stopped caring now. My family – however – has been on edge ever since."

He finally looked up at me but his face was sunk and morbid. Yes, it was a good thing he told me about this…

…but now I wasn't so sure I'd wanted to know.

Then again, I pushed him to talk…

…ugh, this was hurting my head now.

He stood up from his bed and strode over to hug me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Matt. I just didn't want you to think less of me for it. But… it's just the way it happened."

I was mad to hear that Mello had been used like that, but what upset me a bit more was his admission to have slept around beforehand. This incident didn't count in my head, but the other times.

I hugged him back half-heartedly. "I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me. And I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

"I had my family. But… yeah. That's why they're so protective of me. But my dad trusts you, and Chase too. You've never done anything to harm me yet, and they know how much I care about you in return. Now that you know, though… I need to ask you something."

I didn't like where this was headed, but I nodded anyway.

He backed away to look me in the eye. "Now that I told you this… what exactly is your opinion of me?"

I didn't hesitate to answer with the truth.

"I don't think any differently of you for what happened. You weren't at fault in the matter and you deserved justice for being drugged and humiliated for what happened." I paused for a short second which made Mello's eyes droop into worry. "But I think you could have told me about the instances where you gave true consent to the matter."

The blonde shrugged at this. "They didn't matter to me. They were just flings and nothing more. Besides, I thought you knew."

"How would I know something like that without asking?" I questioned, backing away from him. "And with me being a virgin and you having already…"

"That shouldn't matter, Matt." He interrupted, getting a bit irritated now. "It's just something from my past, and it didn't even an issue to me. Just something to pass the time and maybe have a good time. It's not like I was the one stopping _you_ from going out and getting laid."

I didn't say anything at this but merely turned away. I honestly didn't know if that was true or not…

…maybe it was because…

He seemed to be able to read my face. "Matt… was I…?"

"No, you weren't." I said angrily. "I mean, why would you be? We both forgot about each other, didn't we? We forgot all about our dreams, our hopes, and even our promises to each other. So why would it matter that you shagged up with someone else and didn't tell me? Why should it matter that you threw away your virginity to someone who didn't even love you? In fact, why should it matter now that I go out and do the same?! Just go out and fuck someone so we can be even?! Huh!"

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed, hands balling into fists. "How dare you…"

I'd had enough of this and dug into my pocket, throwing the chain to his feet.

I felt my nostrils flare. "Your turn." I seethed before leaving his bedroom.

I didn't care that I got stares from his family as I left the house. I needed to be alone and think things through for the moment. I didn't know why for the life of me why I'd gotten so angry at Mello, but I knew that I didn't want to be near him at the moment. Something about the thought of him giving himself up to someone else made me angry… made me furious. Like it had been some unwritten rule that he shouldn't have given himself to someone else.

Something about it broke me…

…broke my heart.

But I didn't know why.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Was he seriously throwing a hissy fit over this?! So I slept around with a few guys, it shouldn't have mattered! We were together now, and I was being as patient with him as I could be! It's not like I was some whore going out and sleeping with whatever dude I could find! It was a fling or two, and nothing more! So why was he so pissed about it!?

I grabbed the chain off the floor and threw it onto my desk before walking over to the door then slamming it. I hadn't been this pissed off at someone since when that guy called me 'Miss' on the bus. And I'd been pissed enough to throw him off the bus.

Honestly, what was Matt's deal? It's not like I'd promised to save myself for him. Hell, we'd forgotten all about each other when we split up…

…

…

…wait…

Something about that seemed off to me.

No… we didn't forget each other. Not at first anyway. We'd sent letters to each other any time we could. And emails! We even had a chatroom with each other, and in one of them…

…

…we'd made a promise.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Okay, short chapter for today. I hurt myself at work lifting boxes. Always lift with your legs people!**_

_**Hope you like,**_**_ review if you can, and enjoy! _**

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

**_Ten years ago_**

The chatroom was slow moving since I didn't type all that fast. My mother told me I'd learn to type faster when I was older, but for the moment it was a hindrance on my conversation with Matt. I'd missed him since we'd moved here and his letters weren't coming in fast enough for me. So we had a chatroom set up by our parents so we could write to each other more quickly.

I finally typed out what I wanted to say and sent it to him.

_"You there, Mattie? It's Mello! Wish you were here!"_

A few seconds rolled by.

_"Duh, I know it's you blondie! Our parents set up this chatroom for only the two of us, dingus! How you been!?"_

Matt was always on the computer so it didn't surprise me that he could type faster than me.

I smiled before typing out my response.

_"I'm fine, and don't call me a dingus! My momma and daddy are getting me a laptop soon so we can speak to each other for longer than a few minutes. It'll be great!"_

A few seconds pass.

_"Awesome! I can't wait! I wish you were here though. It sucks being all alone at school. My mama says everything will get better. I hope she's right."_

_"It will Matt, I promise."_

_"I doubt it. You're all the way out there and I'm stuck here. We're miles and miles away from each other and I'll never see you again."_

_"That's not true, Matt. We'll see each other again! And when we do, I'll never let you go!"_

It was a long five minutes of silence before Matt suddenly asked me a question I never thought I'd hear from him.

_"Will you be my boyfriend?"_

I honestly didn't understand the question until Matt clarified what he'd meant.

_"My brother said that if I ever loved someone enough that I should be their boyfriend. But, since we're both boys, we could be each other's boyfriends… right?"_

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I typed out my answer to him.

_"Of course Matt! I'll be your boyfriend! Especially if it means we won't be separated again!"_

_"Can it work if we're so far apart?"_

_"If we want it to. You could even be my husband if you want to! My momma and daddy are husband and wife, and they've been together forever!"_

_"Eww! No marriage! We'd have to kiss and junk! I saw my parents kiss each other once and I nearly puked!"_

_"Liar! You didn't puke when I kissed your cheek at the fair!"_

A bout of silence… then a response.

_"That was different. Besides, it wasn't on the mouth."_

_"That could change."_

_"Gross! No! I regret asking you to be my boyfriend now!"_

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

_"Fine then, I'll make you a promise. The next time I see you, I won't kiss you on the lips. But we can still be boyfriends, right?"_

_"Only if you promise to be mine forever! No one else can have you. I want us to be together forever and share everything together!"_

_"But you won't let me kiss you?" _I asked jokingly.

I waited a few seconds before he responded with,

_"Well… maybe one or two. My brother says that a boyfriend should kiss his girlfriend."_

_"Are you my girlfriend now, Matt?" _

_"Shut up! You're the one with the long pretty hair!"_

_"Pretty? You think I'm pretty, Matt?"_

_"Yeah! You're smokin' hot too!" _

I knew that last part was a joke, but I couldn't help but feel happy at the compliment.

_"Okay then. I'll be your boyfriend and no one else's. I'm yours and yours alone, forever and ever!"_

It was another bout of silence before Matt asked me one more thing.

_"Is it alright to say I love you? I mean… we are boyfriends, right?"_

I didn't answer his question, but merely said what I felt.

_"I love you, Matt. Forever and ever."_

_…_

_"I love you too, Mels. Forever and ever."_

Forever and ever…

…until we forgot.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter tonight. I stupidly wrote it while the hockey game was on and I could barely hear myself think over the family's yelling and screaming over the television. -_-**_

_**Go Jets, Go**_

_**Anyway, M rated chapter. Don't like don't read. You've had your warning.**_

_**Hope you like,**_**_ review if you can, and enjoy! _**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I really didn't know what had come over me. Mello didn't deserve to be yelled at like that, but dammit if I wasn't pissed! I had no idea why I was pissed… but I was! Something about Mello being with another person made me angry but I had no idea why it would. I don't know why it it made me angry to think of Mello with someone else, especially since we'd practically forgotten each other over the years. Yes, I'd wanted Mello to be my first when I realized how much I cared about him, but he'd already gave himself to another. Why should it have mattered? It didn't mean he cared any less for me. So why did this make me so angry?

I sat up in my room, sulking and wishing that I'd hadn't lost my temper both at once. Yes, it hurt to know that I wasn't Mello's first choice, but at the same time we hadn't even remembered each other until just recently. It'd been ten years after all, and I could have given myself up to someone if I'd really wanted.

…

…so why hadn't I?

I heard a small knock on the door but before I could answer it I saw Mello step through hesitantly. I was scared that he was going to end it because of how I'd reacted, but at the same time I almost wished he would end it.

It may have sounded cheesy, but I wanted to lose my virginity to someone who was also a virgin. I wanted it to be spiritual and loving, with someone who wanted to give me something so personal and intimate. I couldn't do that with Mello. I couldn't have something of his and him with mine. Someone already beat me to the punch and were we to do anything I'd just be adding on to the blonde's tally. I didn't want to be a statistic. I wanted to be special.

…and I couldn't be special were I with Mello.

He slowly made his way into my room and shut the door. "Are you alright?"

I almost laughed at the question. As if he actually cared.

I shrugged. "I guess. I'm sorry I blew up like that, though. You didn't deserve it."

He took a breath. "Maybe I did. I mean… I kinda broke our promise."

I jolted at this. "Promise? What promise?"

He hummed as he slowly made his way to my bed to sit down beside me. "I didn't think you really remembered, but we promised each other when we were kids that we'd only be for each other. That no one else would be with us and that next time we met we'd never let go of each other. Do you remember that? The chatroom where we made that promise?"

I thought for a moment or two before the memory of a chatroom came to mind. And I suddenly remembered how happy I was to be typing to the blonde instead of writing letters. I then remembered the promise we'd made, and I felt incredibly stupid for having yelled at Mello just half an hour ago.

I hid my face in my arms and pulled my knees into myself. "Oh god, Mello. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you over a stupid promise we made when we were kids! It barely meant anything anyway!"

"Obviously not." He commented. "Not if you were hurt by my breaking it."

"But we were just kids!" I reasoned, unfolding everything to look at him. "Kids make promises all the time that they don't keep!"

"But you kept it." He reminded. "You told me you weren't with anyone, that you barely dated anyone. I think you wanted to keep your promise to me, no matter how much we forgot about each other." He then smiled as he looked at me. "You're a loyal friend… a loyal boyfriend. It's one of the many things I love about you. Maybe it was a promise we made as kids. But you obviously intended on keeping it for as long as you could. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same."

"Don't be!" I demanded. "I was being stupid! We were young and naïve…!"

I didn't get to finish since Mello locked his lips onto mine and cut me off. I didn't even have time to think when his tongue invaded my mouth to dance with my own. There was something… different in this kiss from others. Something passionate and warm.

We broke apart for air and the blonde before me combed his fingers through my hair. He was gentle but demanding, practically straddling my legs now. There was something in his eyes that drove my heart into a race.

"Matt," he spoke in a slight whisper, "I don't care if we were kids when we made that promise. You kept it for so long even if you only did so subconsciously. How many people can say that about the ones they love? How many people can say that someone waited ten years for them to return so they could be together forever? Yes, we were children… but it obviously meant something to you that we be together. I only wish I could have done the same for you."

He kissed me once again but I backed away slightly to look at him.

"Mello… you know I want this more than anything. But… I just… I'm not sure…"

God, how did I word this? I don't want to sleep with someone who's not a virgin? Who cares though!? Mello had been my crush since… ever! I should be jumping on this opportunity!

He lowered one of his hands to hold my own. "I know you wanted this to be a first for both of us, and I know what you must think of me for not waiting for you or even someone just deserving of my virginity beforehand. But I need you to know that they don't matter right now. They were nothing more than wasted time. What I want with you is so much more than what I wanted with them." The hand he had in my hair gently slid onto my cheek. "They don't matter to me, Matt. _You_ matter to me. And I want this experience to be perfect for the both of us. Please understand that."

I thought about this for a long while, making the blonde in front of me nervous. I think he thought that I'd reject him completely and leave him for good.

…

…but I couldn't do that to him… or me.

I kissed his forehead before I finally answered him.

"There's no one else on earth I want more than you. And there's no one else I want to give myself to."

I paused for a moment and I suppose Mello took this as a go ahead to do as he pleased, but I backed away yet again. I still needed to let him know how I felt.

"Mello, I always pictured… you know… that I'd be sharing the same experience with whoever I gave myself to."

He seemed to know what I was trying to say. "I promise, Matt, that this means so much more to me than simply losing my virginity. I know I should have waited a bit longer, but I know that it'll be more special than you think."

He kissed my cheek then, lingering slightly and making my skin shudder. I loved how soft his lips were.

He slipped a hand onto my neck and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth once more and our dance began anew. I still feared for the worst since the blonde knew more than I did in this subject, but I had to believe that everything would turn out alright.

His hand gripped at my hair slightly, pulling me in to deepen the kiss while his other hand roamed my chest and waist. I hadn't known what to do with my own hands until I finally relaxed under his touch and just went along with the flow. It was different to be doing all this and knowing the truth behind Mello's past, like there was no point to it anymore, but once I forgot about everything I'd learned and just focussed on how I felt with him at the moment… there was a strange magic to it all that I really couldn't understand.

Yes, Mello had given himself up to someone else entirely. But he was here, with me, and had patiently waited for me throughout our time together. He could have convinced me to do this much earlier but he respected what I wanted and waited for when I knew I was able to go through with this. When I wasn't scared or worried about anything in particular. When I was free of fear and doubt and I knew I could just enjoy myself. He wanted me to be happy, and I doubt he barely even cared about whoever took him first. Like he said… it hadn't meant anything…

…this meant something…

I snaked my hands under his sweater to glide my hands across his chest. I loved how perfect his skin was compared to mine. Flawless and unmarked, made to be felt and caressed with a loving touch. The blonde was a perfect specimen if ever there was one. And he was all mine. No one else's.

Just mine and mine alone.

I laid him down on my bed and my lips moved to his jawline then neck where I nipped and sucked at the tender skin, getting him to moan for me more than once. His breath hitching whenever I grazed my fingers past a nipple. I'd never seen him so loose and open before. It was amazing to know that I was the one doing this to him. It felt so right, so incredible, and so exhilarating! We'd barely even begun anything, but the mere thought of it sent shivers down my spine. To know I would share something as beautiful as this with someone equally as beautiful… it sent my mind and heart into a flurry of emotion! I even wondered, for a brief moment, if Mello was feeling the same way, but the look on his face said it all. Calmness, waiting, and a slight tint of anticipation.

I nipped at his skin again and heard a loud moan escape from his lips, causing me to buck my hips into his. Something about that moan sent me wild and it made him chuckle.

"Do you like hearing me moan, Mattie?"

I didn't answer, keeping my eyes shut and my thoughts clear. I knew he was trying to get to me. To make me buck again and lose my self-control. But I wouldn't let him win.

I nipped at his neck a bit harder and made the blonde moan once more, then shivered when I dragged my tongue across the wound I made. This time, it was his turn to buck and my turn to chuckle.

I got agitated at this. "Quit stalling, Matt! My pants can't grow any tighter here!"

I scoffed as I looked down at him. "You really have no filter, do you?"

Before he could answer I undid the button to his pants and allowed some room for him to… err… breathe.

"Better?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed. "Not by much."

I slipped his sweater up and over his head to lay kisses on his chest. All while trying to keep an intelligent conversation with him.

"Like you hate this treatment so much." I said in between kisses, dragging the tip of my tongue over his nipple once or twice. "I thought you said you like dominance in a man."

"I never expected it from you." He gritted out through clenched teeth, trying not to moan again. "You always seemed like a bitch to me – AH!"

One bite on his nipple shut him up almost instantly before I let go. "You were saying?"

He panted slightly before grabbing a fistful of my hair and made me look up at him.

"I swear to god, if you don't take this seriously…"

I didn't let him finish as I ground my hips into his and sent him back on the bed breathing heavily at the contact to his member. I knew he was suffering at the moment, but I loved how angry he got when he didn't get exactly what he wanted.

But I guess playtime was over for me.

I pulled my shirt off and soon got to work with his jeans, slipping them off slowly before tending to his arousal. I didn't do much though since I too was on the verge of no return, and I wanted us to finish this together if we could. To climax and live in a moment of pure ecstasy together.

I asked him about protection but he declined. He'd said he'd been tested, and since I was a virgin… well… there was just no point. But he did point to his pockets and asked me to use what he'd brought to make this more comfortable for him. Where he got small packages of lube I'll never know, and I'll never ask. Point was, he had them, and they were definitely needed at the moment.

Once all that was out of the way, I entered him slowly and carefully, watching his face contort into pain. This worried me greatly and I asked if he was alright.

His response was his legs wrapping around my waist. "Don't worry about it. Just keep going… please."

I did as instructed and reached as far as I could and felt something inside me break.

…I was here…

…

…with Mello…

…

…together in the most intimate of ways…

…

…

…I'd given myself to him…

…

…

…

…and it felt incredible!

Something came over me after the blonde urged me to go on with a slight buck to his hips and I thrust once… twice…

…

…however many other times.

It was so surreal… so magical. We were together - - embraced… god, what was the word? I couldn't think of the perfect word for this moment we shared together! God be damned if Mello had already given himself up! He was here with me! _We_ were here! We were together! And I begged for this moment to never end between us!

I guess it never would if I so desired.

I felt a flash of confidence and power run through me and I brought the panting blonde into my lap, making him squeak slightly at the change of pace. I was still inside him, of course, but obviously this position made him feel more pleasure just by the look on his face. He'd even had to bite down on my shoulder to stop from moaning too loud at what I'd done.

"Dammit, Matt! Warn me next time! You hit me dead on!"

I chuckled at this and slowly rolled my hips against him. "Better than you imagined though?"

"I'll say… this much." He tried to focus on his words. "For a little virgin boy, you've got some major talent."

"Pfft, liar." I called him out.

He hugged my neck tighter as I quickened my pace. "I'd never lie to you, Matt."

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

_'Never,'_ I repeated in my head.

And I hadn't done so before.

The moment Matt had entered me I was on the verge of climax. He was straight as an arrow, on perfect aim, and knew what rhythm to work with me. I had to bite my tongue to stop from moaning since his parents were downstairs, but more than once my breath had caught and my legs went weak at his thrusts. If there was a god out there, he took some special time to fix this perfect angel with all the correct pieces. I hardly believed he was a virgin at all!

And then he brought me into his lap… and the pleasure… god the pleasure! Fuck everyone else I'd ever been with! None of them had me on the verge of screaming like Matt did! How the hell did this innocent little angel know so many sinful moves?!

Then he rolled his hips… then a thrust… then… then… god, I couldn't even remember all the things he'd done to me. I just remembered pleasure and pain, pain and pleasure, and a boiling heat in my stomach that engulfed me and made me feel whole.

Adrenaline, heat, friction, pain, pleasure, and finally…!

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

An overwhelming wash of ecstasy hit me just as the blonde reach his own climax. I really just couldn't help it anymore. His moans, his soft whispers of praise, and how he followed my rhythm… it was like this moment was meant for us and us alone.

The blonde collapsed on top of me, our position having changed beforehand so that he was straddling me, and I hugged him close to me. Feeling his chest rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath. Thank god he was lighter than he looked, otherwise he'd have crushed me.

I rolled us over so that we were lying beside each other, looking into each other's eyes. Mello was still heaving, but he had a smile on his face.

He snuggled into me. "I told you it'd be special."

I chuckled half-heartedly, too tired to really do much else but drape a hand over him. "I should not have doubted you."

He cuddled into my warmth and hummed. "We have to do that again."

"I concur." I replied hazily. "Maybe in the shower when we go to clean up?"

He scoffed. "I'd say that's a low possibility… but I actually want to see how you do in a change of environment."

"I might just surprise you."

"You certainly did today." He admitted, placing a hand onto my chest. "Thank god I was your first. I don't think I could take it if I knew you'd given someone else this kind of treatment."

I blinked in slight surprise. "So I did well then."

He looked up at me lazily. "And you'd better keep it up. Not a lot of virgins are that amazing the first time around and usually need practice."

I felt rather cocky about this now. "Then it only means I'll get better than today if anything!"

The blonde lay his head back down on the pillow. "We'll see."

I hummed happily at this before grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the two of us for warmth. We were both too tired to speak anymore, or even move for that matter, so we'd have to pick up where we left off on the conversation tomorrow morning.

Maybe after our shower together.

Mello had been right about tonight, though. Everything we'd done… it was better than I'd imagined. It was more special than I imagined. And because we were with each other, things turned out so much better than I thought that they would.

And I was happy to know it was Mello who I gave myself to. I knew he cherished me much more than any old skank would have. Maybe I still wished I could have done the same…

…but it didn't matter…

…it never did.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Wow! I've been gone for a while! Sorry about that! But uh... long story short, pay attention when skateboarding. 'Cause, when I looked down at my ipod, I went one way, the board went the other, and then smack! Concussion and a broken bone. Sucks, I know. :P**_

_**Anyways, this will be the last chapter of the story, but no tears! I demand there be no tears!**_

_**Also, I have started a story in Ficitonpress, if you would like to check it out,**_**_ that is not fan related in anyway. Just a story I started for fun! If you'd like to read it, please ask and I shall send you the link (since we all know I can't just post it here without repercussions)._**

_**Hope you like,**_**_ review if you can, and enjoy! _**

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I didn't leave Matt's side very often anymore. Maybe it was because we'd gotten closer to each other, or maybe it was because I constantly thought I'd lose him to someone else, but I needed to be closer to him each day. Ever since he'd given himself to me I'd been this way. I'd been paranoid and protective of him, like I thought everyone knew just how great of a person he truly was. I never was possessive of anything in my life until Matt gave himself fully to me. Especially when he'd admitted that I'd been his one and only.

And I wanted it to stay that way.

In school it really showed how much I clung myself to him. I didn't like the way the cheerleaders, the math geeks, the band nerds, or even the way the teachers looked at him. As if they all wanted him for themselves. I tried to remember that Matt always wanted me and only me, but it just became problematic the more the days went on. Come night time though, and he was all mine and the worry vanished. I don't know what caused my possessiveness over him, but it was there and it would not calm down. Certainly during the days we were around people.

I tried not to glare as Matt spoke with one of the younger teachers about his grades. He was doing a lot better than normal and this cheap – unnatural blonde – was fawning over him. At least… it looked like she was fawning over him. It could just be my jealousy.

Matt finally got away from her and turned back to me. "Mrs. Reid is awesome! She always puts a smiley on my paper when it's one hundred percent!"

I blinked, not caring – nor trusting myself – to speak.

The red head blinked back. "Err… something up?"

I pushed off the wall I was leaning on before hooking my arm into his. "No. Let's just go home now."

He suddenly chuckled at me. "You are terribly adorable some days. You know that right?"

I backed away from him angrily. "Excuse me!?"

"There he is!" He said happily. "There's the jealous blonde I know and love!"

"Jealous?" I said incredulously. "I am not…!"

"Oh please," he interrupted, "I know when you're jealous, Mello. Your eyes slit into a death glare and your bottom lip pouts out like a puppy. Not to mention your silent treatment could kill someone in one fell swoop. And you've been so silent in school it's like you aren't even there! I swear, it's like you're dead until we get out of school. Then you're all over me!"

I growled slightly, turning away from him. "I can't help it. It's like everyone wants you all of a sudden. Like they know you're way more perfect than they first believed."

"Okay, first off, I _am_ way more perfect than they think!" He joked. "And secondly," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "even if everyone _was_ after me like you believe, I'd kindly let them down and explain to them that _you're_ my everyone. As cheesy as it sounds, you're the only one I ever want and am going to want. It's been like that since we were kids. You know that."

He kissed my cheek, making me blush slightly. "No need for jealousy, blondie. I'm not a cheat."

I grinned slightly at this then cuddled into his arms. "I'm sorry, Matt. I know I can trust you." I then got dark. "It's _them_ I don't trust."

"One and only, Mel." He reminded me. "And school will be over in a month, so we have an entire summer together. Don't forget that."

That thought did calm me down. "I guess. We could go to the beach or a cabin this summer. Alone."

"If our parents don't invite themselves to keep an eye on us, yes." He reminded me of our – rather protective – parents.

I sighed heavily at this. "Try not to remind me anymore, Matt."

Although our parents more than trusted us to be alone, my father was a bit wary of the situation and always seemed to check on me as if I were about to die at any moment. Matt's mother was also being a bit protective ever since she learned of my past. I suppose she didn't trust me to stay true to Matt. If only she knew how scared _I_ was of losing _him_.

The school day came to an end and the bell rang in time for us to leave and go home. Now that it was the weekend, I had time to recuperate and calm down from the week of pent up anger I'd been feeling towards the other people at my school. The only person I wasn't too angry at was Near, and that's because he had no interest in Matt other than his friendship. I simply hated Near because he was a kiss arse beyond compare. Not to mention he used his tiny stature to his advantage. No gym, no homework, no nothing! You named it, he could get out of it. Lazy little shit.

We'd decided to go to Matt's place since I didn't want to deal with my father's wrath at having Matt over for the night. Lord only knows what he knew what was going on between me and the gamer. Besides, Matt's parents were gone for a date night and only his brother and sisters were home. This would lead to a bit of teasing, yes, but the soundproof basement would help with most of that.

Lucky me, both Jason _and_ my brother Chase were there. This would surely be a fun filled night!

Sarcasm greatly implied.

The moment we stepped into the house we were greeted by Chase's loud hello, with a slight glare to Matt.

"And how is the happy couple?!" Chase asked happily, knowing his attitude got on my nerves most times.

But I was prepared.

"You tell me." I demanded. "How are you and Jay doing!?"

His smile turned into a sarcastic laugh. "So funny, blondie. That was one party, and you know we were both drugged up."

"_You_ were drugged up!" Jay exclaimed from the kitchen. "I was merely drunk off my ass and mistook you for Cheryl! Damn you and your curves!"

"Oh Jesus, just get married already you two!" Matt retorted. "We all know you two have repressed homosexual feelings for each other, so just get it over with already and fuck!"

Before we could even question it, the two older brothers of ours ran after us down the stairs and almost caught up to us in the game room before Matt locked the door. On the other side we could hear half-serious threats being spilled from their mouths. Neither one would act on them, but it would be nice to see them try.

Matt rolled his eyes. "They're adorable."

"I know," I agreed, "like kittens trying to hunt balls of string!"

We shared in a laugh before relaxing on the couch in front of the flat-screen. We decided to just watch a quiet movie in order for us to talk more than sit in silence. It wasn't my cup of tea to be silent anyway. I liked attention, and Matt liked to listen. It was a good combination we had, and he always knew that I would listen to him as well if ever he needed someone to talk to.

I hummed peacefully as Matt combed through my hair. "I love you, Matt. You know that?"

"Of course I do, Mello. And I love you too."

It was just a daily thing we did now to say we loved each other. We'd only been together a few months…

…but it felt like years to me.

It felt like I'd been with Matt since the beginning. I guess I had been. But now it was different. Every minute felt like an hour, and every hour felt like a day. Every moment I spent next to him was like another year we'd spent side by side. My mother always told me that that was what true love felt like. Like having the world slow down in front of you whenever you were with that person. And I couldn't help but almost agree with her. Even when we were kids our time together seemed to take forever in a day. We were always happy, always warm, and always close to each other.

And I never wanted that to end.

But then there was my father's side of love. Where there was trust and kindness. Where everything was equal and safe with each other. Again, Matt and I had this. We trusted each other, and never once did I feel belittled or betrayed by him. He didn't drag me along with him on the path, and I didn't drag him. We walked side by side. Equal in life and in our partnership.

So then… was this meant to be?

I guess Matt could tell by the look on my face that I was thinking too hard about something.

"Is something wrong, Mels?"

I took a moment to think about this before enclosing my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. "I was just thinking… well… about us, really."

He blinked. "Dear lord, are you pregnant?"

I punched him for the joke but he only laughed. Damn him and his mind some days.

"I'm serious, Matt! I'm thinking about how well we work together, and I… well… I don't know. I'm wondering if we should maybe…"

Now he saw the seriousness in my voice. "Woah, wait, are you talking about marriage!?"

I jolted at this. "What! No! Never! I mean- ugh! Not _now_, not while we're eighteen! Jesus, Matt, do you think I'm just willing to jump into marriage the first moment it's offered?!"

"Depends on how rich the guy is."

Another punch to his stomach and he shut up.

"Matt, I was talking about living together. Just to see how this would work out. I mean, you never really know someone until you see them every day and every hour. We're going to be finished school soon anyway. Why not… try it out for a while?"

He relaxed into his seat slightly. "Oh thank god. I mean- uh… you're right about us being way too young for marriage! But, finding a place might be difficult."

"Well, my dad has a place out of town we could take up from him. He's ask us to pay rent, but it's a nice place. Three bedroom, two bath, plus a fireplace and new kitchen."

"And as for rent?" He asked, almost knowingly.

I crossed my arms at this. "I know you get paid for testing games, Matt, and it isn't cheap minimum wage. Not to mention I get paid for editing and proofing at my dad's company. I think we could go through with it."

He seemed a bit nervous about this. "But… you know I'm not… how to put it? Extroverted. I've always caged myself in my house the entire time I've lived here. Moving out so suddenly…"

I hugged Matt to me tightly for reassurance. "You won't be leaving here alone, Matt. I promise I'll stick with you until you're comfortable. Plus, I'll let you turn one of the bedrooms into a game room. We can even soundproof it if you want. Though it won't matter if we're there all alone."

I suppose the thought of both being alone, and a new game room, intrigued him since his eyebrow cocked and his look was less fearful.

"And… how far is it from your parents again?"

Another punch for that one, but less hard since he wasn't the only one looking for alone time. "If things don't work out, Matt, and you want to leave… I won't stop you. Not everything turns out perfect in the end, and I won't guilt you into staying with me."

"Mello, I _want_ to stay with you." He reassured me. "I'm just… nervous, I guess. The thought of leaving home…"

I gave him a peck on the lips at this. "Don't think of it as leaving home. Think of it as… a trial run of the real world. Like I said, if you don't like it, you can leave. No strings attached. I won't hold it against you."

The look on his face returned to fear as he bit down on his lip nervously.

In the end, he had one condition.

"After school is over, for two months. If things get rocky, or I'm not getting used to it, then we go back home until we're a bit older. Deal?"

"Deal." I promised him, sealing it with a kiss.

Those two months came by in a blink of an eye, and my father got everything ready for us. Since we were out of school, he couldn't care less what we did with our lives. Though he was more than wary about having Matt be all alone with me for more than an hour. The man would forever be overprotective of me. It was something I just had to deal with.

And our two months began…

…then there was a third month…

…then six…

…then a year…

…

…and then… we were in our twenties.

I wondered if Matt even remembered our two month promise, or if he just didn't care anymore. I think he was too happy to care. I'd like to think it was me that helped him get over his nervousness of the outside world, but maybe it was just the freedom all around. I knew Matt didn't like his school, or being treated like a child. He wanted to be taken seriously, and now that he was it was like he was proving himself worthy of his freedom. Not only that, but he loved having a home to call his own. Where he didn't have to follow anyone's rules but ours. Mostly mine. But ours.

Although he didn't notice – I would think – I watched him grow into the man I saw within when we'd first met back in high school. That soft spoken man who had a million thoughts and feelings, who was so shy and unsure of himself, who was now a heartfelt and open to the world around him. He didn't fear going outside anymore, and wasn't worried about losing me. Albeit the first two months together he'd more than clung to me out of fear, but now… now he was different.

And I liked his new self.

Especially with his old self still in there, always welcoming me with open arms.

Our parents never fought for our attention. We all had our holiday dinners together – at either home – then we stayed the night before heading back to our own place. My father did learn to trust Matt after he saw the change in demeanor, and his mother more than accepted me into the family now. But there was still on matter that hadn't arisen yet.

Joining our families together.

I loved Matt. With all my heart I did. And I didn't want to scare him off with the thought of marriage again. I'd only ever brought it up once as a joke and he still took it in all seriousness. I was scared if I brought it up with him again he'd run for the hills.

So I bided my time and waited.

…and waited…

…

…and waited.

Though we were only twenty-five now, I still waited for him to ask me. I guess I could have asked him myself, but he was more sensitive to the topic than I was. And again, I didn't want to scare him off.

So I kept on waiting.

Even when we were driving to my parent's house did I wait for him to ask me. I didn't need anything romantic, just that I knew he wanted me as his partner. Forever and always. That was the point of us living together, wasn't it? To prove we could be together as a forever couple?

Maybe Matt didn't see it that way…

…maybe he didn't want me that way.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the car stop and I saw that we were nowhere close to my parents.

I looked outside my window to see a small carnival that was set up before us. It looked just like the one we'd gone to first as children, then second as teenagers. Where we shared our first date… our first kiss…

Why did Matt bring me here?

He opened the car door for me. "Are you not coming? I though you loved the carnival!"

I stepped out into the slush of snow that had just fallen before Matt closed the door and took my hand. I'd still been confused, but enjoyed my time with him anyway. On the rides, at the prize tables – where Matt once again won me something like he always did – then food and other sights to behold. It was like going back in time and enjoying everything we'd done together as kids. But I still had no idea why I was here instead of at my parents. Did Matt just lie to me about my father being ill to get me into the car with him? That's low… but I respect him for being sneaky.

I'd almost been expecting it. And low and behold, our last stop was the photo booth. Old and barely used. But it was there.

He opened the curtain. "Shall we?"

I could only smile as I entered the booth with him crawling in beside me.

He put the coins in, and spoke.

"Six pictures, six poses. Get ready, blondie!"

My first pose was to kiss him on the lips. Because I could and I wanted to.

The camera flashed. One down.

I cuddled under his chin. "I love you, Matt."

He hugged me back. "I love you too, Mels."

Another flash. Second picture done.

He pulled me away slightly to look me in the eye. "And that's why I never want to let you, or the memories I have with you, go."

Third shot done.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

He only smiled back as he dug into his pocket.

Fourth shot.

He pulled out a small box and I could swear I felt my heart stop dead in my chest.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made a little adjustment to our necklace."

Fifth shot.

He suddenly got down on one knee and opened the box revealing two little M's attached to a ring. On that ring was the chain we'd used to keep the M's together in the past.

"Mello, will you be mine, forever and ever? As promised?"

The sixth photo shot and I immediately jumped into Matt's arms, kissing him happily. I had no other way to say yes at the time, so I hoped that this would suffice.

Once my excitement died down Matt happily put the chain around my neck.

"I know you aren't much of a ring person, so I hope you don't mind that I did this."

"It's perfect, Matt!" I said happily before cuddling into him. "_This_ was perfect. All of it. How long have you been planning this?"

About a year or so, now. My challenge was getting you to suspect nothing, so I had to tell you your dad was sick to get you a bit worried. Glad to see my plan paid off!"

"Oh, right. About that." I reminded myself, then punched him square in the gut. "That's for telling me my father was sick! You know I worry about him!"

He only laughed. "Jesus, you act as if he's on his death bed! The man is never going to die! Believe me, I've been counting the days."

I went in for another punch but Matt just caught it this time and pulled me in for a kiss. After that he merely smiled at me.

"Did I surprise you, my love?" He asked happily.

I huffed slightly before resting my head on his chest. "Yes… you did."

"Don't be pouty. Now we get to tell your parents about all this! Surely that'll send dear old dad to the hospital!"

I didn't even bother to punch him. I just smiled and cuddled under his chin. "I get his Mercedes."

"Cool. I get his laptop and flat-screen!"

"Good luck prying that from my brother." I commented, taking his hand as we walked back to the car.

"I'll just threaten to tell your mother about him hooking up with Jason. I knew those two were cute together."

I sighed heavily. "My poor parents. They'll never get grandkids."

"We could always adopt." The gamer suggested. "Or try out one of those surrogate programs."

"Who would donate the seed?" I asked daringly.

The red head was quiet for a few moments before looking back at me.

"We both fill up the cup and whichever one fights the hardest becomes our kid?"

"You're on, goggles! My guys are hyped up on sugar and chocolate! You don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see blondie!"

But that would be a tale for another time.

For now, we had to tell my parents – and his – about our newly planned engagement.

Lucky for us, our brothers decided to come out that same day right before we told them. So… at least some of the heat was taken off of us.

Suddenly, my father was a whole lot more accepting of Matt being in the family.


End file.
